Smoke and Mirrors
by DarkStarError1010
Summary: A story where Minoru saves the life of a classmate but it costs him an arm, however at the same time awakens a power inside him he never knew he had. How will he cope with this lost and hone this new strength? And how will he over come the the hardships that would follow? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all Minoru could see, and steady beeps were the only thing he could hear. Eveey so often he'd hear the faint sound of what sounded like voices but he couldn't quite make them out. He was conscious but not at the same time.

His vision flickered on and off. There was a white light with each blink in and out of darkness.

"I think he's waking up!" A voice boomed. Minoru could just barely make it out but it sounded like Midoriya's voice.

"Oh thank goodness!" Another voice sounded off. It sounded like Momo's.

"You all may wanna give him room. Once he sees his arm..." A voice that sounded like Recovery Girl's rang.

"****( Arm? What? )****" Minoru thought to himself as his vision became clearer with each blink.

He could now see his surroundings, he was in a hosptial room and he was in a bed hooked up to some machines.

"****( What happened? Agh. I feel like Hell right now. All I remember is me, Momo, Kaminari, and Jirou were in some kinda battle with some villains and I think I shielded Momo from an attack. I don't remember anything after that. Also what did she say about my ar-)****" As Minoru leaned up in the bed and looked over to his left...

He saw his left arm was gone. His heart skipped a beat and his blood ran cold.

"W-What? W-Where is..." Minoru voice trembled.

"Mineta, dude. Chill it's gonna be okay man." Kaminari tried his best to calm the boy down.

"N-No. No. This. This is wrong. H-How did this happen? Where's my arm!?" Minoru's heart rate picked up as as the heart monitor sped up.

"Mineta please. Calm down, your not fully recovered yet." Recovery Girl spoke to him.

"What happened to my arm?!" Minoru yelled in a full on panic.

"You lost it...saving me from an attack that would have in all probability killed me and I thank you." Momo said in a low tone not making eye contact.

Minoru's heart sank hearing those words.

"No. This...this has to be a dream. I this can't be real. This just can't be." Minoru gripped his arm stump as he hung his head shutting his eyes tightly wishing hard to just wake up in his bed perfectly in tact.

However. This was no dream and this was very real, the sad truth crashed down on the boy as he sat there with his eyes clenched shut waiting to feel the soft embrace of his bed and blankets but they never came.

"****( This can't happen. Tell me this isn't happening. )****" Minoru placed a hand over his face.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, however Minoru was too distraught to look up and see who it was.

"Sigh. Kids, listen. Can you all go back to the dorms? I need to speak with Mineta alone." Aizawa spoke.

"But we-" Kaminari tried to argue but Aizawa only responded wit an icy glare.

"Yes sir. Sorry. Come on everyone." Kaminari spoke in a defeated tone.

With that Momo, Kaminari and Izuku left the room. Leaving only Recovery Girl and Aizawa with Minoru.

There was a stiff silence in the room once they three exited. Recovery Girl only looked away, while Aizawa looked at the shaking Minoru clutching his stump trying to hold it together.

Aizawa had always been indifferent when it came to Minoru but damnit he was still his student and he needed him. He had always acted quite foolish and immature but he did have his moments and those moments are what helped Aizawa remember why he's kept him here. This was another one of those moments and he gave up apart of himself to save a life. Now he needed him and he was not going to fail him.

"Minet-sigh...Minoru. Listen. Please look at me." Aizawa spoke softly.

Minoru stopped shaking but remained silent and didn't move his head at all.

"Please. I need to talk you. I want to help you." He placed his hand on the railing of the bed.

The boy slowly nodded with tears poking at his eyes. The face Minoru had was almost enough for Aizawa's stoic face to drop in a sad frown.

"Listen. That was brave what you did back there and you should feel proud of it. It came at a cost yes but you proved something. Despite the things you do, you can become serious enough to be a real hero. I you've suffered a great lost and I'm not trying to tell you not to worry or not to grieve about it."

"You have every right to be able to process your emotions and come to terms with this. You just lost a part of you. Something that can never truly be replaced, so I'm going to talk to Principle. Nezu about giving you just a little time off to recover from this. I'm a strict teacher but it would just be cruel to expect you to just bounce back from this ready to focus on school again." Aizawa spoke.

This had to be the most sincere Aizawa has ever spoken to Minoru and despite his emotional turmoil, even he had to acknowledge this and he was grateful for it.

"Also you'll need a prosthetic before you can even get back to your school work." Recovery Girl chipped in.

"P-Prosthetic?" Minoru choked out.

"Sigh. Yes Minoru. A prosthetic arm. What? Did you really think you could go back to trying to be a hero with one arm?" Aizawa looked at him seriously.

"N-No I just." He hung his head with the reality that his arm was truly lost and not coming sunk in again and once again.

He didn't want to believe it. It was just too horrible.

"Listen, there's something else I need to talk to you about. It's about the villain fight that you and Momo were in. She told me that in the fight after you saved her from the villain and ended up losing your arm, you used a quirk she'd never seen you use." Aizawa said.

Minoru raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"It seems you don't remember. Momo informed me that when you fell to your kneels bleeding out and as the villain was about to finish you, purple smoke seeped from your body and engulfed the villain. She said the villain tried to fight back but the smoke seemed to move on it's own and completely wrap around the villain as if it was solid. Then the smoke suffocated the villain as it swallowed him whole." Aizawa explained to him.

Minoru's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "I-I did I? Is he dead?" Minoru stuttered.

"No, gladly. It seems you only knocked him out. Minoru. Did you know of this power? If so what is it?" His teacher asked sternly.

"N-No! I've never had anything like that! Never! Pop off was my only quirk! I don't even remember doing any of that! All I remember is taking the hit for Momo then passing out!" Minoru exclaimed frantically.

"Hmm. Then I guess Momo correct. You were unconscious while this quirk was active. She also told me as she tried to get your attention you seemed out of it. Your eyes were open but they looked dim and lifeless. As if you were out cold. So it would seem this quirk somewhat has a mind of it's own if it's able to function without you being conscious." Aizawa ran a hand through his hair.

"This is so crazy. I don't remember any of this and why did this quirk just suddenly pop up?" Minoru was trying to make sense of this.

"A latent quirk perhaps. It's not too uncommon but it doesn't happen very often. Sometimes quirks don't fully develop and stay dormant within the body only to be awakened at a later time. It would seem that life threatening situation was enough to force the quirk out." Recovery Girl spoke.

"A latent quirk..." Minoru mumbled.

"Forget about it for now. We can talk about it later once your better. Rest please. You've been through enough today. Just rest and get better, then we can talk about all of this and sort things out." Aizawa patted his shoulder.

"Be strong for me okay?" Aizawa asked him. Minoru hung his head again but slowly nodded.

"Thank you. I promise I'll help get you through this. See you later Minoru." Aizawa then left without another word.

Recovery Girl let out a sigh as she looked at Minoru who was still silently clutching his stump.

"You know boy. I've seen so many others in your position. I've seen many fall apart and I've seen many pull what remains of them together to press on." She spoke to him, however Minoru did not respond or even glance in her direction.

"I wonder what you will do. I pray you'll pull it together, because you have potential. Don't waste it anymore then you have already. I wish you the best of luck Mineta." She said walking toward the door of the room.

"Just page me if you need anything. Also we tried getting in contact with your mother an-"

"Don't bother...you'd be at it all day." Minoru cut her off with a rather low tone.

This earn a moment of silence and a long stare from Recovery Girl.

"Very well then. I'll just leave you be for now, but I'll be back shortly to check on you. Rest easy and try not to move around too much. Rather not redo your stitches." With that she exited the room leaving Minoru all alone.

Minoru just sat there in the bed still praying for some way for this all to be some kinda fever dream or nightmare. He wished with all he was for this not to be real. He doesn't regret saving Momo at all but, still he didn't want to accept this.

He gritted his teeth as tears slowly streamed down his eyes and onto the sheets staining them. He was so lost in his emotions not even the loud crack of thunder caught his attention as it started to pour down raining outside.

After a few moments of silent sobbing, the sound of the rain hitting the glass finally got Minoru's attention. He looked over to the window's direction sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Tch, typical. It's raining. Really world? You had insult to injury? Aghh." As he checked out the small table next to his bed he saw that his phone was left sitting there.

Minoru looked at it silently contemplating. After making a choice he reached for the phone grabbing it and turning it on.

Minoru scrolled through his contacts until his finger hovered over his mom's contact.

"I should probably call and tell her what happened...sigh. She probably won't even answer. Why bother?" He scoffed placing his phone back on the mini table.

Minoru then leaned back in silence staring up at the ceiling.

"Purple smoke huh? Well, I guess something good came out of this. I may have a new power but, I really wish I could actually be happy about it." He gritted his teeth.

Sighed and laid back in the bed already feeling emotionally drained from this whole ordeal.

"I just can't believe it." Minoru choked out a small sob and tried his best to fall asleep.

It took him a while but eventually he managed to drift off into slumber.

Things would be very different for him this day forth and he...needless to say was anything but ready. However time stops for no one. What tomorrow would bring, he could only wait to find out.

**_**To be continued.**_**


	2. Chapter 2: Denial part 2

Minoru couldn't bring himself to fall asleep the day of waking up to the realization of his missing arm. Truth be told, he didn't think he'd sleep peacefully for a good long while. Phantom pains came sooner than he had anticipated and kept him from falling asleep. So he just spent most of the night just messing around on his phone. Playing some app games that didn't really need two hands, reading fanfics, and just watching stupid videos.

ANYTHING to make the time go by faster. The silence was killing him. Recovery Girl came to check on him every so often but he didn't really feel like talking and she could sense it too. So her check ups stayed short and to the point. Minoru knew it was only going to be a matter of time before his frien-...

_**Minoru's POV:**_

Are they my friends? No really. Is anyone in my class really my friend? I know for a fact none of the girls are. Not even Tsu, Ochako or Mina and they're nice to everyone. I mean, they've never actually flat out said they didn't like me but I can kinda take a hint. Jirou sure as Hell had no issue saying how much she doesn't like me. Toru, Mina and Momo included and to be perfectly honest. Who could really blame them?

To be even more honest I wouldn't even be surprised if none of them came to visit me. Not even Momo and I saved her life. She may just come to see if I'm okay so she doesn't feel guilty.

Tch, I'm really not sure if I even want them to visit me. Look it's obvious I'm not liked by my classmates and the last thing I want is for them to flock to me and pretend like they care suddenly. The last thing I want right now is pity.

The only one's I could really consider even being close to friends are Kaminari and Midoriya. Midoriya being sort of a maybe. Kaminari? I'm not really sure if he hangs out with me because he actually likes hanging with me or he just doesn't have anything better to do. However it beat being alone all the time so I didn't really question him.

But now? Now I question everything. I have so many new questions and no way of gaining answers. It sucked. It felt like my mind was going all over the place. A good chunk of me was still trying to process all this as real. I really lost an arm. My arm is gone. It's never coming back.

No matter how many times I keep repeating this to myself...my mind just doesn't want to accept this. My conscious keeps trying to deny the truth and then there's this new quirk that suddenly developed in me. Why now of all times? There were so many other moments where I could have used this power the most, yet it chooses now of all times? AFTER my arm got cut off?

Speaking of this new quirk, he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't really thought about it much. It was some kinda purple smoke quirk Aizawa said? How does it work? How do I call it out?

"Sigh, I really need to relax and sleep. I've been up pretty much all frigging night." As I shut off my phone and stretched my arm outward to place it on the small table next to my hospital bed, my fingers slipped and the phone fell out of my hand.

"Crap!" I cursed as I tried to quickly grab it but missed, then just when I thought my phone would hit the floor and possibly crack…

Purple smoke seeped out from my arm and quickly stretched downward and caught my phone mid fall. My eyes widened in shock, I didn't do that.

The smoke then stretched back upward and placed the phone on the table before fading away. I could only sit there. Eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Woah." That was so cool! How did I do that though? In fact...I don't even think I did it at all. I think it did it on it's own.

"Hmmm. Maybe it has a mind of its own?" Not sure if that's cool or creepy though. Either way this needs more testing, but later.

Right now I just needed to get some sleep while I could. The phantom pains seem to have stopped already. So I can hurry and catch some Zs. With that I laid back down in the bed and began to drift off until I heard the sound of my phone notifications go off. I groaned and sat back up and grabbed my phone to check my notifications. I was placed in a group chat that consisted of Iida, Momo, Izuku, Denki, Mina and Tsu.

I was a little taken back but didn't text anything. I simply waited for someone to say something. Then after a few seconds of waiting the first message popped up.

**Izuku: "Mineta? Are you awake?" **

I didn't reply. I just...couldn't bring myself to.

**Momo: "We wanted to know if you're okay."**

**Iida: "I heard about what you did Mineta, and I cannot deny I'm both surprised and proud of you."**

Oh that? Am I not capable of doing anything remotely good? Agh, I groan gripping my phone tightly.

**Denki: "Yeah man, you did something really awesome and you deserve some appreciation."**

**Tsu: "That it was really brave and selfless of you Mineta. I'm really sorry that it cost you so much." **

**Momo: "Please. If you're reading these, respond. We'd like to talk. However if you are not feeling well we understand."**

**Iida: "You did just go through a rather traumatic experience."**

**Denki: "Yeah man, you're probably still shaken up and stuff. You're not really that guy that works well under pressure."**

**Izuku: "Just relax and rest if you have to and we can just talk some other time. It's fine."**

**Tsu: "We're here for you when you need it."**

I shut my phone off and harshly set it back on the table. I groan and lay back down in my bed. I understood their feelings, really I did but just...for some reason all that just made me angry.

I can take it. I can. If I couldn't I'd still be freaking out and bawling my eyes out. I just gotta think for a while. Time. That's all I need. Time.

At least. I hope time is all I need. I think to myself as I slowly let my drowsiness take over, making me drift off to sleep finally. Maybe tomorrow I'll have some sort of answer.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**With that Minoru is slowly transitioning out of the denial stage but with the passing of denial...comes anger.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

_**With denial gone, anger comes next...**_

Minoru yawned as he made his way back to his class dorm area. It took a whole 4 days but Recovery Girl finally released Minoru to head back to UA. Minoru never replied back to his classmates group chat, he just didn't feel like talking to anyone. He just had too much on his mind to focus on anything else and to be honest….he was starting to become rather agitated.

Since he didn't respond in the chat, they messaged him every few hours or so he found it very annoying. Couldn't they just let him think to himself? He just lost an arm for fucks sake. Honestly they had no issue before ignoring him.

They even tried visiting him while he was recovering, but Minoru asked Recovery Girl to keep them out. She respected his wishes and did so. However that didn't stop them from trying a couple of times. It wasn't even just that either. Aizawa and Recovery Girl treating him like he's crippled. Yes he lost an arm but that doesn't mean he can't do anything on his own now.

He knew they meant well but he could handle it.

"I'll be fine on my own…" He sighed.

"I can only imagine how the others are gonna be once they see me. I honestly hope they ignore me. I just wanna go into my room and lay in my actual bed and relax." He said to himself.

"Also maybe find ways to test this new quirk. It looks like it kinda responds to what I need at the time. Keep that in mind."

Minoru was so lost in thought his walk back to his dorm area seemed to take no time at all. He was surprised to realize he had already made it.

"Ah, here already. Sigh, here we go." Minoru sighed heavily and entered his dorms living room area.

Unfortunately for him most of his classmates were in the living room chatting with each other. He tried to quietly make his way to his room without being seen however the moment he was half way…

"Hey, hey! Guys there he is! Mineta wait!" Mina's voice boomed behind him. Minoru gritted his teeth.

"Bro! Oh man, I'm glad to see you man!" Kaminari said with a huge smile as he made his way to the shorter boy.

"Ah, Mineta-Kun. Happy to see you released from the hospital. Though I wished you had messaged us beforehand." Iida stated with a smile.

"Yeah! We could have set up a "Welcome back!" party for the hero!" Mina cheered.

"Happy to see you okay." Izuku smiled.

"Color me impressed shortie. I mean it. I didn't think you had it in you." Jirou said with a faint smile.

"Yeah me too, I half expected to hear you ran in hide somewhere." Toru chipped in.

Minoru eyes grew with anger upon those two comments. Were they serious? Add insult to injury why don't you?

"Jirou, Toru. Please." Momo noticed Minoru's sharp glare.

"What? We're not wrong." Jioru raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mineta's more likely to go hide under a rock then put his neck on the chopping board." Toru said.

"He literally just lost an arm, can you two not? Ribbit." Tsu spoke up.

"I will admit it was quite the shock to hear, he nearly gave up his life for someone. He's normally acted more selfishly then that." Ojiro said with his arms crossed. "However. I'm proud though."

"Yeah so I am I. Way to step up from your usual antics." Hanta smiled.

"Yo guys ease up for God's sake. Dude's been through enough as it is." Kaminari said with a bit of annoyance.

"I agree, come on. You're all being kind of mean." Ochako defended Minoru as well.

"Hey, I ain't insulting em. I'm just saying, it's just something you'd never expect from him is all." Hanta held his hands up.

"Yeah, I mean come on. Mineta of all people actually playing the hero? Mind blown." Toru said.

"Sigh, we shouldn't think less of him for it. Everyone has their flaws. We are no exceptions." Iida stated.

"Iida's right guys, there's no need to say all that." Izuku spoke out.

"Oh what? Now you're friends with Perv Mc. Midget over here?" Jirou sneered.

"He's my classmate, so yes we are fri-"

"Just stop." Minoru spoke.

Everyone looked to him.

"Stop wh-" Izuku spoke but was quickly cut off by Minoru.

"This. All of it. Stop. All of you." Minoru casted a glare that...actually gave the others minor chills.

"Just stop. I don't want to hear or humor this. Listen, I know you guys don't like me okay? In fact some of you if not all of you hate my guts. Yes. I know. I can read between the lines! I can take a hint! Oh wow, I understood something! I guess that's also shocking for you guys too huh?!" Minoru raised his voice slightly.

The students were taken back...Minoru had never acted this way before. His face was so serious and unpredictable.

"Mineta...we don't hate you…" Momo spoke up.

"Bullshit. Don't give me that pathetic lie." He snapped at her.

"Dude, it's true! I don't hate you!" Kaminari said desperately.

"I wasn't speaking to you Kaminari." Minoru glared at him.

"Mineta, listen. I know you're still pretty shook about your arm but you don't gotta go off on people trying to help." Mina said to him sternly.

"We know how you feel. Ribbit." Tsu added.

"Do you have ANY idea how pretentious you sound saying that? "I know how you feel." Tell me. HOW EXACTLY do you know how I feel? Did you lose a limb? No, I don't think so. Also how could you know how I feel when you don't know me?" He stared daggers at Mins and Tsu making them flinch a bit.

"None of you do. So I don't wanna hear that. You don't know how I feel and you never will. Why? Cause none of you really care to get to know me." He spat.

"Oh well, who's fault is that you little creep?" Jirou scoffed.

"MINE!" He screamed at her, surprising her. "You think, I don't fucking know that?! You think I just forget the things I do right after?! I don't! I have problems okay?! I admit it! I have demons and bad habits just like anyone else who's alive and breathing!" He stepped forward a bit.

"But you wanna know something Jirou?! What pisses me off about what you're saying is that YOU and everyone else here has their own bad habits and flaws! But yet you all accept and help each other out to be better! But with me? No, no, I don't deserve help! I deserve to suffer in silence." Minoru clenched his fist.

"Mineta! That is not true!" Momo protested.

"Please do not put words in our mouths! We have said no such things!" Iida spoke up as well.

"We've helped you before!" Izuku added.

"When? No really when? When did any of you actually take time out of your day to just come and visit me and say "Hi" or "How are you?" or "Do you wanna talk or hang out?". No really tell me when you did any of these things. Cause apparently I have a memory problem too." Minoru gave an unamused look.

The three went silent and their faces tensed realizing the truth.

"See? Exactly. You guys haven't had an issue ignoring me before. So please just carry on. I honestly want to be alone." Minoru looked away/

"Mineta, we can't just leave you like this. Please. You saved my life and I now see the person you can be. I see what's behind that image others see you for. Please just let me help you. Let US help you." Momo spoke solemnly.

"Momo. No. Why? Cause that's not true. You DON'T. You think you do." Minoru said.

"What are you trying to say?" Momo asked.

"You don't see the real me. What you see truly is my action alone. You aren't being kind to me for me, you're being kind to me because of what I did for you. You're grateful for me risking my life for yours. What you feel isn't friendship. It's a debt. A debt you want to repay so you don't feel guilty, you feel like you owe me. Not because you want to know me." Minoru explained.

"That's...that's not true." Momo glanced down thinking hard to herself. Was what he said true? Was she just trying to ease her conscious?

"Hey man, look. We just wanna help you okay? You don't gotta act like this." Kaminari said to him.

"By help. You mean basically treat me like I'm handicaped now? I read all the messages you guys were posting in that chat everyday. You guys basically made it sound like you would have to help me with everything now! That me losing an arm meant I needed constant help and watch! I don't need to be babysat!" Minoru yelled.

"It's not that Mineta! You've suffered a great loss and you clearly won't be the same, we just want to help you adjust...I'm sure letting us handle some task for you while you wait for your replacement arm isn't so bad." Iida said to the boy.

"You don't think I can handle it on my own?" Minoru'd eyes focused on Iida.

"It's not that it's just well...time and time again you've shown not to handle well in most scenarios or under pressure an-" Minoru cut Iida off.

"Stop. Just stop. You're making it worse." Minoru scoffed.

"Oh my god, why are you being so defensive about this!? We're offering help in a dark time for you?! Why are you acting like such a jerk?!" Mina protested.

"BECAUSE NONE OF YOU MEAN IT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs making silence fall over everyone once more.

"NONE of you mean it. What you're doing isn't out of good well or because you consider me a friend. It's your sense of morality and pity. All this praise and smiles you're giving me...all of them are fake. Just to comfort me because you feel like it's the moral thing to do." Minoru hissed.

"Once it's all said and done you'll all go right back to ignoring me. Look. I get it. You guys don't like me. That's fine, but damnit all don't pretend to like and care about me just to have a moral high ground. That is the MAIN thing that pisses me off." Minoru turned away from them.

"We're not friends and you know you don't want us to be either. That's fine. I'll be fine on my own. Be happy. You get what you want. For Mineta to just leave you alone, well I will from here on. Just leave me alone...I don't want pity." Minoru hissed.

"And you know something else? I am NOT the worst person you could ever meet. Everyone let me inform you that there are SO MANY other sick perverts out there in the world far worse than me in every aspect." Minoru looked at them with sharp eyes.

"There are some that would kidnap girls like you here and keep them hostage as they use you like a plaything in cruel and sadistic ways. They would do unimaginable things to you and when you finally broke, they would probably end your life slowly and painfully." He painted an image in the girls heads and it really took effect...all their faces cringed at the realization of his words.

"I'm not trying to excuse my actions whatsoever here. Just know compared to other sickos out there...what I've done? They would laugh at. Why? Cause they've committed acts far vile and twisted to others. So much more sick that it makes what I've done seem as bad as jaywalking oh and don't even get me started on the pedos." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay! Mineta we get it! Please just stop…" Ochako spoke not wanting to hear more.

"Whatever...my point is. I'm not the worst in the world. You could have been stuck with someone a lot worse. Tell me? Who would you rather spend a day alone? Me? Or that crazy blood sucking blonde with the knives?" Minoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

They all stayed quiet and only passed glances to each other.

"I thought so. Do you all want to know where this me you think I am really is? Do you want to know where this version of me where I'm the worst pervert and creep to ever exist resides?" Minoru slowly put a finger to his temple.

"Here. In your heads. That's where this me lives. In your minds and that's where he will always be. In your heads. Cause it's not true and it's not who I am. No matter how much you dislike me." He spoke with emotions starting to get the better of him.

"I may make stupid mistakes, but that doesn't mean I ever stop being a person God damnit!" Tears poked at his eyes.

"You know what I find urking? How you'd accept a raging violent sociopath bully like Bakuguo with open arms no matter how badly he treats and talks to you guys, but you'll shame me like an outcast. How's that for hypocrisy?" He hung his head.

"Mineta...it's not like that, please ju-" Momo stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder but he quickly swatted her hand away.

"Don't you even dare. No, okay? Keep your shallow kindness and your empty apologizes." He glared at her, causing her to back up in fear.

"You don't mean it. None of you do. I don't want you to pretend to be nice to me because you feel bad for me. It's just an insult. Yes something bad happened to me...but you don't have to pretend like you like me just feel like a good person." Minoru turned wiping his eyes.

"Just leave me alone and let me grieve...let me heal on my own." Minoru then walked off to his room without a second glance or word. He slammed his door rather loudly as he entered his room.

The class was mortified. Did that really just happen? Was that really Mineta just now?

"Jesus Christ...this really affected him badly." Mina said in a low tone.

"I swear to god, It's like I didn't even know who he was…" Kaminari said with a voice of disbelief.

"I've never seen Mineta act that way before. Ribbit." Tsu hung her head a bit.

Momo remained silent still stuck on Minoru words. We're they true?

"Oh he's just being a cry baby again. Give it an hour or so." Jirou said flatley and this earned a glare from Iida and Kaminari.

"Jirou, not helping." Kaminari spat.

"Please. Just stop. You've said enough." Momo actually said with an annoyed tone.

"WAY freaking enough." Kamimari spat.

"Agh, look Pikachu I wasn't trying to-" Jirou tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he quickly walked past her.

Jirou looked surprised at this. "Denki?" She called out to him but he didn't respond or turn around. The blonde boy only made his way to his room and entered hastily.

"Sigh. This didn't go as planned…" Iida adjusted his glasses.

Izuku just silently looked at Minoru's door...unable to find the words for what just happened.

Minoru entered his room and walked to his desk and slammed his fist on it. He was beyond angry...he wanted to scream. He wanted to just lose his mind. He tried everything he could to calm down but the rage was far too great...before he knew it, he started breaking things in his room. Tearing down his lewd posters, smashing sexy figurines, and destroying his magazines in a fit of rage. He didn't stop till his room was a mess...the floor cluttered with the destroyed remains of the things that brought him comfort.

"Huff….huff….huff…." He panted harshly as the rage slowly subsided. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around at his handy work. To be honest...he didn't really care. To be perfectly honest, he didn't really care about anything at the moment. He was just too frustrated to care.

He slowly walked to his bed and crawled onto it. He then sat on the bed leaning against the wall curled up hugging his knees. He sat there in silence...letting his bitterness and rage swell inside of him.

Just then...his stump began to sear with pain. He gritted his teeth as another phantom pain sprung up. He curled up more and hugged his knees tighter hoping the pain would pass. Just then...purple smoke seeped from his stump and formed a smoke tendril and it slowly wrapped itself around Minoru in a comforting manner. His eyes widened but he stayed silent...he slowly melted into the embrace and with a broken and weak tone he said…

"Thank you."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Anger part 2

The day Minoru came back and had his meltdown on his classmates went by rather silently. Everyone either went into their rooms and didn't come back out or they just sat around silently thinking to themselves. Minoru words had pierced them like a dagger. Truth be told they had no idea how to react to the way he went off at them. Simply because Mineta wasn't one top push back or get genuinely angry.

They were just dumbstruck. However at the same time, they truly realized just how much this event has affected Minoru as a whole. This realization also made Jirou and Toru feel kinda bitchy, yes he was a pervert but he literally died trying to save Momo and lost an arm...and they just insulted him after finally recovering. True Minoru had made some very poor choices but he didn't deserve anything like this.

They honestly wanted to go apologize but they were honestly too afraid to after Minoru's outburst earlier. Not only that, they had heard about his new quirk. From the way Momo described it, it sounded pretty strong. They didn't want to run the risk of pissing him off any worse and having him freak out and use it on them. They weren't entirely too sure about Minea now. Sure he wasn't the violent type but...this new him was NOT the old Mineta. Not one bit. This one was a lot more wild and unpredictable.

They really had to think long and hard before they tried tackling this again, not just for their sakes but for Mineta's too. Something they've neglected for a while.

"Hmm...hmm?" Minoru slowly opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep?

He was still curled up leaned against the wall on his bed in the same position. He looked over at his alarm clock to check the time. "Yeah, I definitely fell asleep. For an hour and half at least."

Minoru yawned and stretched as he got off his bed ready to clean up the mess he made earlier. However when he looked around his room, to his surprise the mess he made was already cleaned up.

"Okay...weird. I don't remember cleaning anything up and my door was locked too." The boy then glanced over to his stump.

"**( Did the quirk do this? I was asleep though...it can function while I'm not conscious? That is what Momo told Aizawa. Okay it's official. This quirk has a mind of it's own. )**" He rubbed his stump.

"I guess that's kinda cool. Hey thanks for cleaning up." The boy didn't get much of a response.

"Tch, you know if you're gonna free load in my body you could at the very lease respond back to me." Minoru said in an annoyed tone.

His words were only met with silence. "Sigh. Get a grip Minoru. You're giving your own quirk that's done nothing but help you thus far attitude." He rubbed his temple and just took a moment to calm down.

"Sigh. Okay, alright. Better." The boy then looked around his room just to see how much he had destroyed.

"Jeez, I just about destroyed all my posters…" Minoru checked around his room. "Tore up all my mags too and smashed all my figurines. Jesus I was pissed off…"

"Agh, whatever. That kinda stuff is really the last thing I need to get into right now." He then started scavenging for something not lewd related to possibly pass the time. He would go for his laptop but it would be pretty hard with one hand.

Minoru groaned in annoyance knowing just how much of a hassle things would be now for him with just one arm. That is until he got his replacement. Which he wasn't really looking forward to. True it would be a replacement arm but it wouldn't be his arm. It just wouldn't feel natural at all, call him ungrateful whatever but...it would just be a piece of metal and nothing else. He wouldn't be able to feel it. Not only that he would more than likely have to have it inspected and repaired every so often which was already an annoying thought.

Minoru gritted his teeth all the hindrances that this loss would soon bring. "Maybe…" He thought as he looked at his stump.

"If I could get this quirk figured out...it could be my replacement arm. Sure it wouldn't be the same but...it would feel a Hell of a lot more natural then and piece of scrap metal dangling from my stump." Just then his hand grabbed something in a bag he was searching in. Something metal.

He pulled out and in his hand was a silver harmonica. "Oh wow, my old harmonica. Haven't seen you in a while...why did I stop playing yo-" Minoru stopped mid sentence knowing the exact reason why. Becoming obsessed with girls.

"Whatever, I'll take any kind of distraction right now. Besides, I used to really have fun playing this old thing and I was pretty damn good at it too." Minoru said walking to his bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"At least this only takes one hand. I hope I still know how to play this thing." The boy then licked his lips and placed the instrument to his mouth and began to play it a little. It sounded a little off key and scratchy but as he readjusted to his normal groove his sounded a lot better.

"Still got it. Okay, okay. Time for some fantasy escape relaxation." This was one of Minoru's most favorite things to do when he was having a bad time long ago.

He would close his eyes and play his harmonica and drift off into a fantasy if his own making depending what kinda song he was playing. Then he'd let his imagination run freely forgetting the troubles of his life behind.

He played a tune to an old song he used to listen to. Country Roads he remembered it being called. Minoru's mind had transported him to a long road with lush green grass on each side of the street. The sun was shining bright and the breeze was just right. Minoru smiled and walked down the seemingly endless road just enjoying the scenery around him. The boy could feel himself calming down, forgetting about all the crap he's been putting up with lately, the loss of his arm, his classmates trying to make a fool out of him and just….overall his own self loathing.

He's heart was somewhat at ease looking up at the pretty clouds, the birds they flew by chirping. He also enjoyed looking at the lush green trees surrounding him as he walked down the empty street. It was just perfect until….

**Knock, Knock!**

Minoru was torn away from his fantasy world and spat back into reality. Minoru groaned loudly in anger as the knocking at his door presisited. He placed down his harmonica and got off the bed and angrily stomped to his door and opened it.

There stood a girl he hadn't met before. She was in the UA uniform but she had her own mods to it. The vest shirt was a leathery black and had multi colored poker symbols on it. She had on a gold ring on each of her middle fingers, two earrings that were shaped like ace of spades, she also had on a long red scarf, her nails were painted black, dangling from the collar of her shirt were a pair of 3D style sunglasses. One shade was red and the other was blue. she had a D cup sized bust, she had a rather pretty face, her eyes were a azure green, her hair was mediumly long, curly and in a ponytail, her hair was an amber orange and she had a small mole on the top of her left cheek and she stood at 6'5 feet tall.

"Yo." She spoke out to Minoru with a smile. However Minoru wasn't too happy with this. His relaxation just got ruined by some stranger and no he did not care it was a cute girl.

"Do I know you?" Minoru asked with a rather annoyed tone.

The girl smiled. "Unfortunately you don't but don't worry, that's about to change.~" She winked.

"Listen can you please tell me what you want?" Minoru rolled his eyes, not even humoring her flirting.

"Yeesh, you are in a rough mood." She shoved her hands onto her pockets.

"Oh really? What gave it away? My attitude or my missing fucking arm?" Minoru looked even annoyed with the mystery girl.

"Okay, okay. Look sorry okay? I'll get to the point. Look man, you may be in trouble." She said in a earnest voice.

"What?" Minoru opened his door wider with a confused but still annoyed face.

"Can I come in to tell you? I'd rather us be in private. Look I ain't here to pull any funny crap. Hand to my heart." She placed a hand to her heart and placed one hand in the air.

Minoru groaned and gestured her to come in. "Cool beans, thanks dude." The girl smiled and walked in, Minoru swiftly shut the door as she entered.

Minoru sighed and leaned against his door. "First things first. Who the Hell are you?" Minoru raised an eyebrow.

"Well Mr. Grouchy, I'm Yuki Hoshi buuuuuut you can call me Ace." She winked.

"Right. Okay ACE...what's this trouble you were talking about?" Minoru asked.

"Straight to the point I see. Alright bucko, listen up. I think someone is trying to get you expelled." She said with serious eyes.

There was a very brief silence as Ace finished her sentence. Minoru's face was unreadable for a few seconds...then it slowly turned into a calm face of rage. "WHAT?" Minoru spoke, raising his voice slightly.

Ace raised her hands up. "Hey man, don't shoot the messenger. Let me explain."

"So listen, a friend of mine came to me today and showed me a video on her phone of you in my room going through my panties an-"

"Fucking what?! I don't even know you! I've never even gone to any other section of this fucking dorm building besides my classes area!" Minoru erupted with fury.

"Wow, wow, dude. Calm down okay? Easy. Let me finish." Ace motioned her hands down to gesture him to calm down. Minoru took a deep breath and calmed down but his eyes still burned with anger.

"Now at first glance the video seemed legit but then as I rewatched a few times I started to see flaws in the video. 1, the video seems to cut at certain instances. 2, my alarm clock was caught in the video and it read 3:23 PM. That's a head scratcher cause I know for a fact I was in my room at that time. My friend says this happened 5 days ago and I know I was in my room that day at that time in the video."

"3, there are no cameras in the dorm rooms. So why was there one now? Someone could argue someone filmed you secretly but from the way the camera was angled and on you….the camera or person filming you literally would have had to have been right next to you."

"Finally 4, tell me. Do your eyes just randomly change color?" Ace asked.

"No." Minoru answered honestly.

"Then that's another flaw with the video. The person in the video looks 100% like you but for some reason if you look very closely, your eyes change color 3 times in the video. 4 solid reasons why I thin-no not even think. KNOW that the video is fake. Another thing...if this was taken 5 days ago, why is this video coming to my attention just now?" Ace explained.

Minoru stayed quiet but could tell Ace was being honest. "How did your friend get the video? Did she make it?" Minoru questioned her.

"I was just getting to that. She said she was sent this video by someone else but she wouldn't tell me who and that just made things even more fishy. Look bottom line, someone's trying to put the screws to you my dude and they tried using me as a pawn in they're scheme. Ace don't take too kindly to trying to be played for a sucker." Ace crossed her arms with a scowl.

"So dude, you may be called out by the staff soon. Whoever this person is, I'm sure they won't stop there. I'm not gonna try and snitch on you for a fake vid, but whoever made it may try slipping it to the teachers. If so make sure you call for me. I got ya back. Trust." Ace smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Minoru just stared at her, his rage slowly subsiding. He lowered his head breaking their eye contact. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me." The boy spoke softly.

"Well, I know what it's like to be the outcast, believe it or not. I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong somewhere you should feel like you do. I know what it's like to be looked down on for your past actions and more importantly….I'm not gonna let some punk kick someone who's already down suffering just because it's easy or because they just don't like you. It's not cool." Ace said sternly.

"Look before I came here to speak to you, I asked around about you. I didn't hear a lot if not any good things about you but….then some of your classmates here vouched for you. That Midoriya boy, a Kaminari, and that Momo girl. They even told me about your um...sacrifice for Momo and you know what? That was enough for me to believe in you. If you were truly the selfish shithead other students say you are, then you wouldn't have done what you did for that girl and the fact that you two aren't even friends really drives it home too."

"You took one for the team even though they didn't like you. That takes real guts man. I respect that shit. Ya you've done stupid stuff but you don't deserve this. You just lost something that can never be truly replaced and whoever this coward is decides to try and kick you while you're down? That's just fucked up dude. Yes you may be a pervert but someone who would do this to someone is even worse than a pervert." Ace came over and knelt down to him.

"They probably think they're in the right because of the things you've done in the past. They probably think you deserve to suffer and it's okay to be cruel to you because they think it's them dealing justice. It's not. It's just them giving themselves a reason to act upon cruel intentions and not feel guilty about it. Cause you see...as shallow as it sounds, people like to judge and look down on others because deep down they're ugly on the inside. So they seek out someone who is flawed as well and cut them down and judge them for being flawed so they seem less flawed by comparison." She gazed deep into Minoru's eyes as she spoke her mind.

Minoru couldn't help but be silent and listen. This was...the first time anyone has truly spoke up for him genuinely

"When they do this. They think it's them giving a shitty human being they're just desserts by being God awful to them but in reality...they're just showing the ugliness inside them that they try so desperately to hide by demonizing other flawed human beings, thus counter productivity showing how shitty they really are." Ace placed a hand on Minoru's shoulder.

"Flawed people are still people too. Yes. PEOPLE. Like me, you and everyone else. Just because you have problems doesn't me you ever stopped being that. I don't care what ANYONE'S bullshit moral dogma says. Tell me...everyone in your class has flaws, yes?"

Minoru slowly nodded.

"Uhuh, uhuh and tell me. Do the others come together and help each other overcome them?" Ace asked.

"Yes…" Minoru mummbled.

"I thought so but….do they ever try to help you, when you fuck up?" She raised an eyebrow.

Minoru simply shook his head.

"Let me guess. They either harm, insult, or chew you out, then leave you to suffer in silence and isolation." Ace said flatly.

"Heh...sad but true." Minoru said with a sad smile.

"Typical. No really. That's just funny. People who preach to the choir about being a good person but don't really take their own advice. It's hilarious. Don't let my bland face fool you, I'm actually laughing." Ace then sighed.

"They're not your friends Minoru. Hell, I don't even care if this makes me sound like a bitch but, they're not even people you should really rely on either. Look I can understand they're dislike of you, but God damn step off the high horse." She scowled.

"Sigh, what I'm trying to say is dude. Don't let all this crap drag you down. You've got a lot to offer, you just need help bringing it out and since no one is willing to help you reach it…" She then placed a fist to his chest.

"I'll help you get there bud. Ya see in this world, what you need is a partner that can really lift you back up when ya fall. A partner that can bring out the best in you. A partner that's gonna put forth real effort to stick by you. Because they want to and not because they're required too. I got your back dude. Trust." Ace gave the biggest smile she could.

Minoru's very being trembled. Her words pierced him like a bullet. They cut deep. Deeper than any knife could. He wanted to feel happy, he really did but...he only felt his rage boil up higher and higher. He was so confused, why was he so angry? She was serious, he knew she was. So why? Why is he feeling this way? His face showed his emotional turmoil and Ace quickly noticed.

She did the only thing she could think to do. She brought the boy in for a tight embrace. Minoru was shocked but quickly returned the embrace resting his forehead on her chest. His fist clenched her jacket very tightly. His voice whimpered as he tried to form words.

"Just let it out dude. You'll feel better. I got ya. Go on." Ace reassured him and patted his back.

Minoru's eyes shut tightly and from the depths of his bleeding soul he let out a pained and angry howl. The scream was loud and gut wrenching, but Ace didn't flinch. She held him tighter as Minoru let out wail after wail of pure anger and sadness. He did shed tears, however they were tears of frustration. Minoru just shouted all the anger and rage of this whole event out into the open. Ace accepted it all, never easing up on the strength of her hug.

After a good 20 seconds, Minoru had finished his wailing. Although he had finished Ace didn't release him and Minoru did not release her either. They stayed there embracing each other in silence for a few seconds before slowing looking each other in the eyes.

"Better?" Ace smirked.

"Sniff...Y-Yeah. A lot better actually." Minoru said with tears in his eyes. Ace chuckled and wiped his tears.

"Told ya my dude." Ace winked.

"Thank you so much. Really." Minoru smiled for the first time since this whole mess.

"No problemo amigo.~" Ace patted his shoulder.

Now that he was actually paying closer attention to her...he realized Ace had a rather odd accent.

"Say um, not to be rude or make fun of you but, you talk kinda funny Ace." Minoru commented.

"Ah, get that a lot. It's cause I ain't from Japan. I'm from the US dude. New York, born and raised. I'mma yankee and I'm God damn proud." She pounds her chest.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever met a foreigner. So you speak English?" Minoru pondered.

"_Is the Pope catholic ya punk?_" Ace spoke in perfect English.

"_I dunno you tell me Mac." _Minoru smirked speaking fluent English himself.

"_Holy fuck knuckles! You speak English?!" _Ace's eyes went wide in surprise.

"_Yeah, after watching so many um...adult American films, I just decided to learn the language." _Minour said nervously.

"_Didn't need to know that, but I won't lie, I've watched a few pornos in my spare time and I'll admit to that. I mean come on...who hasn't at least once or twice?" _Ace rolled her eyes smiling.

"_I KNOW right? Seriously, people can get so defensive about it. Dude, no one's judging." _Minoru shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Wow, I've yet to meet anyone at this school who could speak English. You get 5 extra cool points Grape Dude." Ace cackled switching back to Japanese.

"Happy to please." He smiled.

"Heh, ah um. Can I ask something?" Ace's tone dropped a bit.

"Sure?" Minoru was a little off put by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Sorry if this question comes off as rude but...what are ya gonna do about ya arm? It'll be pretty hard to practice bein a hero with just one arm." Said Ace.

Minoru let out a sigh and glanced down at his arm. A small bit of anger slowly came back but he took a deep breath. "My teacher says he's getting a replacement made for me…"

"Ah, I see. That's good to hear. I mean it'll never be the same as a real arm but hey, it's something to help and ya don't even gotta pay for it." She tried to get him to see the bright side.

"I know, but if I can somehow master or figure out this new quirk of mine...I may not even need the prosthetic arm." Minoru's eyes seemed hopeful.

"New quirk? A latent one?" Ace looked interested.

"Yeah…" Minoru then proceeded to tell Ace all that's happened with his smoke quirk thus far.

"Hmmm. I see. It seems to have a mind of its own, which can be good and bad. However from what you've said, it seems to be protecting and looking out for you. So I'd say you're good." Ace explained.

"I thought that too, I'm grateful for that...I could use someone to have my back at all times." Minoru looked at his stump.

"Hey you got me too! In fact. I'mma help you get this quirk mastered!" Ace vows.

"You'd really do that for me?" Minoru looked perplexed.

"Hellz ya pal. You're a pretty cool dude. Why not? Also heard ya playing Country Roads on a harmonica. Nice dude, nice.~ Maybe next time you play, I can join as a vocal.~" Ace coed.

"Oh wow um...sure! That'd be really cool." Minoru rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Then it's settled! Hey man, let's meet up again. We need to chill." Ace smiled taking out her phone.

"If you say so." Minoru took out his phone as well and both of them exchanged contact info.

"Rad. Okay I'mma get stepping for right now, I gotta look more into this fake video crap. I'll call or text ya if I find anything." Ace quickly put her phone away.

"Oh right, I totally forgot about that…" Minoru was surprised how easily he forgot.

"I tend to have that effect one poeple.~ It's hard to focus on bad things with the old Ace around.~" She bragged.

"Hehehe, way to toot your own horn but...I'd believe it." Minoru said with a grin.

"And don't you forget it either." She gave her trademark wink. With that Ace placed her 3D shades on. "Arlight, I'm out. See ya later dude. Remember, you can call me if ya need me. I'll come running. Tch, tch.~" Ace gave the finger gun hand gesture with a toothy smile.

"Hehehe, I'll without a doubt keep that in mind." Minoru chuckled.

"Awesome sauce.~" With that, Ace left the room shutting the door behind her.

Minoru was feeling so many emotions at the moment, but he didn't care. Because every emotion felt good. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He looked at Ace's contact on his phone and smiled warmly. It was nice to have someone who truly got him.

**Knock, knock.**

Minoru quickly opened the door with a small hope it would be Ace again but...there stood Iida at the door. Minoru's face became blan and unreadable.

"Can I help you?" Minoru spoke in a cold tone.

"Hello Mineta. Ahem. I just wanted to check on you and say sorry if you misunderstood our intentions earlier. We didn't mean to upset you." Iida tried to sound as earnest as possible.

"Oh no. I didn't misunderstand anything. I was right on the money." Minoru replied.

"No, no. Mineta listen, we really did want to help yo-"

"I know you did, BUT….you wanted to help for the wrong reasons. You wanted to help because you saw something horrible happen to me and your moral instincts kicked in and said "Be nice to him." that's all. Not because you care about my well being. It's so you feel like you did the right thing." Minoru scowled a bit.

"Mineta you're really taking this out proportion. Yes, we feel bad for you but that's not the sole reason. You are a part of this class and one of us. We are like a small community and w-"

"Okay pause right there Four-eyes. "I'm a part of this class and I'm one of you?" Hahahahahahaha!" Minoru bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god….ahahaha and here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor Iida wow. That's a really funny joke. You're killing me Iida, hehehe…..you REALLY ARE.." His eyes went back to being cold and distant.

"Do you even listen to yourself? How many times have you guys excluded me from group activities or study groups? Or just going to hang out together? How many times did you guys brush me off when I asked to hang out with one of you? I've honestly lost count." Minoru leaned against his doorway.

"Mineta! We have never excluded you from anything! We….." Iida really tried thinking of class group activities that Minoru was included in...not one thing came to mind. They really had excluded him. Iida cursed in his head, as much as he didn't want to believe it Minoru was truth to his words. The only time they really worked with him was when they were paired with him via the teachers.

Iida just felt horrible and couldn't even muster up the strength to finish his sentence.

"That's what I thought. Tch...ya know? 1-A is like one big happy family and I'm just the unwanted child in it." He rolled his eyes.

"Mineta...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Iida bowed his head.

"Save it. If you really are sorry and want to make up for it, then give me my space and maybe we'll talk. Because right now, I really don't want to put up with any of you." Minoru said flatly.

Iida raised his head and simply nodded, the confidence drained from his face.

"Are we done?" Minoru placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Just one more thing...who was that girl?" Iida asked.

"Why do you need to know? It's none of your business." Minoru spat.

"Mineta, I'm just asking out of concern." Iida replied.

"Concern? What the Hell is there about someone coming to visit me that could call for conce-...Oh you son of a bitch…" Minoru's face became enraged and he stepped forward.

"You think just because it was a GIRL that came to visit that I've done something perverted again." Minoru glared up at Iida.

"That's not what I'm concerned about!" Iida protested.

"Then what is it? Tell me." Minoru placed his hand on his hip tapping his foot.

"I just...I was just checking incase….." Iida couldn't find his words...once again Minoru had called him out and won.

"Unreal. No really unreal. Do you honestly have THAT LOW of an opinion of me? Do you despise me THAT MUCH?! To think I can't have a normal conversation with a girl!?" Minoru yelled, gaining the attention of a few of the classmates.

"Listen to me, I just misphrased it, what I really mean i-AGH!" Iida then doubled over in pain as Minoru leaped up with a hard knee to Iida's groin. Minoru didn't stop there and grabbed Iida's head as he was hunched over and gave him a solid headbutt in the nose making it bleed.

"AH!" Iida held his bloody nose and hung his head down and his glasses fell off. As he opened his eyes to see his glasses on the floor, Minoru stomped on them and grinded his foot on them.

The others watching could only stand there in disbelief at what they just saw.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." Minoru's voice dripped with venom.

Iida could only look at him with shock and a small slimmer of….fear. This was by no means the Mineta he knew. Or more accurately thought he knew. Not wanting to test him any longer, Iida grabbed his shatter glasses and limped off.

Minoru then went back into his room and slammed the door again.

Iida had his head down as he passed the others.

"Are you okay?" Ochako spoke out in a concerned tone.

"No. I'm not...I messed up. I have failed Mineta. I have failed at my duties as class rep, and this is my punishment." Iida said weakly.

"Iida you didn't fail him, he failed you for not getting his act together." Jirou commented.

"No Jirou! I should have helped him become better! I should have given him the time and attention he needed! Not ignore him and deny his existence! We all have our problems...but we all accept them and each other and work together to better ourselves and each other...but we didn't do any of that for Mineta...we simply turned our backs because his behavior displeased us and God I've been so blind to see the truth." Iida clenched his fists tightly.

Jirou folded her arms and looked away with a repensive face. Iida was right, she couldn't deny it. No how much she wanted too.

"This is going to take so long to mend, if we even can mend it." Momo said.

"I've never seen Mineta act like this, it actually kinda scares me a bit. I can't read him at all, normally I'm forward and say what's on my mind but, with the way Mineta is now...I'm honestly afraid to. Ribbit." Tsu spoke up.

"It frightens me how much Mineta has changed as well Tsuyu, but I'm not going to give up. Deep down...I kinda knew this was going on but I didn't say anything or even try to reach out to him." Midoriya hung his head a bit.

"He doesn't even feel like talking to me and pretty much the only one here who hung out with him." Kaminari said. "And I feel you on that Midoriya, I kinda knew too but he always seemed okay. So I just assumed everything was okay. God I'm effing stupid." He cursed.

"I think we all were a little stupid when it came to dealing with him." Mina chipped in.

"Either way, further pressing will only agitate him more at the moment." Momo said.

"I think the best thing we can do right now is give him space until he's willing to talk to us." Ochacko suggested. "And in the meantime we can think of ways to fix this."

"That might just be our only option Urakaka." Iida agreed.

"As much as I hate to leave him alone...guess we gotta. Don't wanna piss him off more." Kaminari said.

"Then it's decided." Momo said.

The others all nodded in agreement and sat down together to discuss this situation.

Meanwhile with Minoru, he furiously grabbed his harmonica and began to play again. He needed to leave this world behind. He needed to get away from it all. This time as he drifted back off into his own little world, he thought of Denki and Ace briefly to really set his mind at ease. Minoru didn;t have much in this life but…

He sure as well was grateful for those two.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bargaining: Act 1

The next day Minoru slipped into his PE outfit after cutting off the left arm sleeve completely off. He had planned to use the week away from classes Nezu gave him for his bravery and sacrifice to train. Also the time was given to him for his mental health to recover as well, God knows he needed it. The teachers he had agreed to copy notes for him for the lessons he would miss. He was thankful for that.

His classes week long vacation started now and he was going to use every second of it he could to close the gap between him and his classmates. He had to admit, despite his distaste for them at the moment...they were better than him. There were very little classmates he could best or match. The only ones he felt like he could best with some luck were Kaminari and Koda. Maybe Kirishima too since he's not all that smart if he was really lucky.

However the point was, there was a huge difference in strength and power when it came to him and the others. However he's not working with just pop off anymore. This new quirk changes the game for him drastically. This was his time to close that power gap. He was gonna train hard and get a hold on this quirk. Control it. Master it. At this moment, nothing mattered more to him then getting stronger.

He would prove that this loss wouldn't keep him down, that it would make him stronger.

"I might not have died that day but the person I was did. Like my arm, he's gone and someone new shall take his place." Minoru zipped his PE jacket up.

"And good riddance too and not because of him being perverted...but for him being weak. A floor mat for everyone. A ghost. A nobody...a punching bag." The boy clenched his fist.

"No more. Time to rise up." Minoru looked at his stump and sighed.

The boy then made his way out of his room and walked to the kitchen area for breakfast. However of course the others were dressed in their school uniforms having breakfast themselves in the dining area.

Momo was the first to notice him and spoke out. "Good Morning Mineta." She smiled.

The others looked over at Momo's response and a few smiled. "Morning dude!" Kaminari smiled and waved.

Minoru just rolled his eyes and waved making his way into the kitchen.

"How come you're in your PE outfit?" Mina asked, confused.

"I won't be in class with you guys for a week. Nezu and the teachers agreed to give me some time off so I can recover from all this." Minoru replied flatly not even turning to face them as he looked up at the cabinets.

"Oh well that was nice of them...you deserve it." Iida said.

"Awww, it's gonna be a little less fun for me without ya but, you get better man." Kaminari smiled.

"Um do you need he-" Izuku was about to ask Mineta if he needed help do this height and also due to his arm but then suddenly…

He and the others saw purple smoke seep out from Minoru's stump and stretch up and open the top cabinet. The smoke then grabbed a box of cereal and brought it down to his level.

Izuku watched in awe and quickly took out his notebook and quickly started writing down all he saw.

"That quirk again…" Momo watched closely.

"Hey man! Way to go getting the hang of that new quirk already!" Kaminari praised him.

"I haven't. It chooses when it comes out. It helps me when I need it." Minoru replied as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hmm. So it has a mind of its own?" Tokoyami asked.

Minoru just nodded, pouring his milk while the smoke put away the cereal.

"Maybe Tokoyami can help you, your quirks seem rather similar." Iida added.

"I'll be fine learning it on my own." Minoru responded as he picked up his bowl and the smoke put away the milk as well.

"If you say so...but just know we're here if you need help." Iida gave a small smile.

"Yeah, always." Izuku reassured him.

Minoru only hummed as he sat down and began to eat his cereal. The smoke vanished as Minoru didn't really need anymore help. He came over to the table and sat down with the others and began to eat his breakfast.

"Well man, what are ya gonna be up to?" Kaminari asked, trying to break the ice.

"Training." Minoru replied quickly.

Everyone was surprised at his response. "Shouldn't you rest or something?" Mina asked.

"I've rested enough. I need to use this time to get a handle on this new quirk." Minoru said.

"I have to push harder now more than ever." Minoru's hand clenched his spoon tightly.

"Well try not to push too far okay?" Momo said to him with concern.

"No. I haven't pushed far enough. You've all pushed yourselves far beyond your limits. Now it's my turn." Minoru answered stoically, not looking up from his bowl.

"Mineta you've pushed yourself just a-" Tsu was then cut off by Mineta.

"Don't even. No I haven't and you know I haven't. Save your consolement." Minoru gave Tsu and glare.

"Sorry. Ribbit." Tsu apologised.

Minoru only nodded and continued eating. The others decided to leave him be and finish up their breakfast quickly and ship out for classes.

"Well we're off class. We'll see you later dude." Kaminari waved smiling.

Minoru waved back to him. "See ya Denki."

"Hehe, see ya man." Kaminari said leaving the dorm along with the others.

Minoru sighed and finished his cereal then put away his dish.

"Alright, time to see what this quirk can do." Minoru wasted no time heading out from the dorms and to the schools training area.

As he entered it was as expected completely empty. "Perfect. I'd say I got a good hour here to myself."

"Okay time to get started." Minoru looked at his stump and held it.

"Listen, um...I'm not sure how to address you so I'm just gonna call you Smoker okay?" Minoru got no response.

"Smoker look...I know you only seem to come out when I need you but I need you out more often than just those certain instances." Minoru said looking down at the ground.

"I need you. I dunno if you understand me or even hear me but please. If you can. I need you to be my new arm. I'm not trying to use you." Minoru pleaded.

"I want us to work together. I'll prove it to you however you want...please just help me. Be my new arm. Please. Stay with me." Minoru held his stump tightly prying for a response…

"Look, we need to work together. I can't do it on my own. Smoke...right now." Minoru paused and lifted his stump up into the air.

"You're all we have in this world. Sure Ace, Denki and Aizawa are around but...I'll need you more than any of them. You're a part of me. So we have to work together. You want to keep me safe right? Then this is needed. Our unsynchronized bond could get us killed out there." Minoru spoke as scenerely as he could.

"So one more time. Please. Work with me." Minoru pleaded to his quirk once more.

Silence followed for a few seconds but then...to Minoru's surprise the purple smoke seeped out and formed a mist like arm with a hand and fingers.

Minoru smiled. "Thanks Smoker. You're the best. So what can you do?" Smoker quickly answered Minoru's question by shaping the smoke arm's hand into a large claw like hand.

"Woah!" Minoru was taken back. Smoker then shaped it into a sword, then an axe, a mace, a chain, a scythe, then a shield before turning it back to just a normal hand.

"Okay that's really gonna be helpful. Show me what else you got." Smoker stretched the arm out far then back. "Okay we got reach too. What else?"

Smoke seeped out of more areas of Minoru's body and wrapped around him like armor.

"Yes! I could really use this in a fight! Hey, try grabbing one of my sticky balls." Minoru instructed.

His quirk swiftly grabbed a sticky ball off the boy's head. "Okay good! Now let's see...try dropping it." Smoker did as he was told and let go of the ball letting it drop to the floor.

"Oh, so it doesn't stick to you. That's great! Anything else?!" Minoru smiled widely.

Just then Minoru's whole body turned into a cloud of smoke then quickly reformed.

"Ah! Jesus...that felt weird but it's amazing! You can turn my whole body into smoke! Just keeps getting better! Is that all!?" Minoru asked with glee in his eyes.

Smoker simply shook the smoke arm as a "No."

"I see, well this is BEYOND enough to work with. This changes the game up for me immensely. Okay Smoker, ready to train?" Minoru smiled looking at the smoke arm.

Smoker clenched the fist of the arm twice as saying "Yes."

"Right! Let's go!"

_**To Be Continued... **_


	6. Chapter 6: Bargaining: Act 2

Minoru and his quirk trained hard together, testing their bond with each other. Minoru was not disappointed. Smoker didn't make this difficult at all, both he and Minoru together showed just how compatible they were with each other. Smoker really helped Minoru in areas he was seriously lacking, thus increasing his prowest in a fight.

"Phew, nice Smoker. Thanks. This was a good session." Minoru smiled at his smoke arm.

Smoker merely shook up and down as to comply with him.

"Heh. However as good as this was...this was just us training alone. I actually want to test our combined might against someone." Minoru never really thought he'd find himself actually seeking a fight.

Guess this whole thing really has stirred some changes in him or maybe this new power gave him new found confidence. Either way. He wanted to push a bit further.

Suddenly Minoru heard the doors to the training area open and he quickly turned to see his class enter along with Aizawa. Minoru kinda cursed under his teeth by not paying attention to the time.

The others quickly laid eyes on him as well as Aizawa. His teacher then made his way to him not looking amused.

"Mineta, what are you doing here?" Aizawa asked with a sharp tone.

"I just...wanted to hone this new power. Also look!" Minoru showed off his smoke arm.

Aizawa looked surprised.

"I think I got the hang of this quirk now. It can act as my replacement arm instead of a prosthetic…" Minoru proposed.

"Sigh, Mineta. I get your not a fan of the idea but we don't know the full limitations of your new quirk and I really wouldn't rely on it so heavily this early on." Aizawa tried to reason with the boy.

"Aizawa please! This is much better! It can become whatever I need or want, It can stretch and so so many other things some dumb metal arm can't! Not only that, a prosthetic will only hinder me. My sticky balls will stick to it if I try grabbing one with it and pretty much render that hand useless. This arm can do it with no issue. Please Aizawa…" Minoru pleaded with his teacher.

As much as Aizawa wanted to argue back, Minoru did have good points. He grumbled to himself and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but if your quirk becomes unreliable, we'll have the prosthetic ready and you WILL wear it." Aizawa gave a stern look to the boy.

"Yes sir. Thanks!" Minoru bowed.

"From what I can see your new quirk is coming along quite nicely." Momo spoke out to Minoru.

"Yeah man! You're climbing up!" Kaminari smiled.

Bakuguo finally had heard enough and shouted. "WHO THE FUCK CARES?! NEW QUIRK OR NOT HE'S STILL A PUSSY MIDGET!" He roared.

Minoru did something very unexpected. "Ya know for someone who doesn't care, you sure care enough to make a scene about it." Minoru said with a snarky tone.

"You got something to say piss stain?!" Bakuguo yelled.

"Actually yes and that is, why don't you go be quiet for a change? Or at the very least speak at normal volume. Seriously dude your voice could rattle every house and building within a 10 mile radius." Minoru placed his hand on his hip.

Everyone was once again stunned by Minoru's new behavior. He actually had the balls to talk down to Bakuguo without even looking remotely scared.

"Better watch what you say next dick weed...you're already 1 foot in the grave." Bakuguo scowled.

"I don't doubt I've had a hand in digging my own grave Bakuguo and my death will come one day. However, it won't be today or any time soon and more importantly…" Minoru walked closer and looked up, staring Bakuguo dead in the eyes.

"It sure as Hell won't come by you." Minoru eyes were void of any hesitation.

A silent tension built in the air at Minoru's last line. Even Aizawa was somewhat phased by it.

Bakuguo's glare became a burning death glare. He HATED it when someone challenged him, especially others weaker than him. So the fact this cry baby midget was standing just inches from him talking down on him with a straight face enraged him.

"I can read that look in your eyes and I accept." Minoru spoke to Bakuguo.

"Accept what midget?" Bakuguo spat.

"You wanna fight and put me in my place right? Call my bluff? See just how buch bite than bark I am? I know I'm right. So let's go." Minoru took a few steps back.

"Mineta?! You're challenging Bakuguo?!" Ochako exclaimed with concern.

"Mineta, no." Aizawa glared.

"Please Aizawa. This will really show where my training needs to go from here. I need a real field test. Please approve this fight. If it gets too heated you can end it right there and then. This isn't to prove a point or settle a score. This is to test my new abilities and limitations." Minoru looked to his teacher with an honest look.

Aizawa closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Very well Mineta. But I will end this if it gets out of hand and afterwards you are to head back to the dorms and rest." Aizawa said to Minoru.

"Thanks, teach. Really." Minoru smiled.

"Tch, whatever. I needed a good warm up before I started training." Bakuguo took a stance.

"Ooooh shit it's going down!~" Kaminari had a grin ear to ear.

"Denki...he is your friend right? Aren't you worried about him? I mean this is Bakuguo here…" Jirou looked to Denki with confusion.

"Well of course I am but….I believe he can win. Why? Cause friends believe in each other and I believe in him." Denki smiled.

"Yes Denki is correct. I believe in Mineta." Iida spoke with a smile.

"Y-Yeah I do too!" Izuku smiled with his notebook out.

"Do your best Minoru-kun!" Momo shouted.

Minoru looked over to Momo hearing that. Minoru-kun? Using first names now? Whatever he thought. It was time to focus.

Aizawa stepped back to the edge of the training area along with the other students. "Remember this is sparring. If this fight gets out of control it ends." Aizawa reminded them both.

"Yes sir." Minoru nodded, readying himself and Smoker's arm became claw-like.

"It'll be over in 3 seconds." Bakuguo got into position.

"Begin." Aizawa gave them the okay.

"**( Smoker I'm counting on you, let's work together. )**" Minoru got ready.

Bakuguo aimed his arms back and blasted himself at Minoru like a rocket. Minoru's smoke arm shot forward and reached out to grab Bakuguo, however the blonde boy made a second explosion sending himself up over the smoke hand. Suddenly the smoke arm branched out and sprouted some tendrils that wrapped around Bakuguo's arms and hands to his sides.

"Agh! Tch...not good enough!" Bakuguo twists his wrists and let out two explosions to free himself but as soon as his hands let loose some sparks...the purple smoke glowed and explodes point blank on the blonde.

"AAAGH!" A purple explosion erupted on Bakuguo and he fell to the ground but on his feet. He was scuffed up bad.

"Wow! What the Hell was that?!" Minoru watched as the smoke created from the explosion was sucked in by his smoke arm and it increased in size.

"It can absorb smoke around it and add to itself!" Izuku jotted this down in his book.

"Why did you explode like that?..." His smoke arm recoiled back to him.

"I dont get i-wait….You're not just smoke. You're smoke mixed with gunpowder! Oh man that makes you so much more powerful!" Minoru praised Smoker.

"Gunpowder? My word." Momo was astonded.

"Damn, yo! Go Minoru!" Kaminari cheered.

"It's really unfortunate for Bakuguo. This new quirk seems to be a hard counter to his quirk. The smoke from his explosions will only add to and make Minoru's quirk stronger and explosions made at close range with the smoke will trigger an explosion that will damage him." Shoto spoke.

"Agh….You think that'll be enough to save you huh shortie?!" Bakuguo roared.

"You should worry more about saving yourself." Minoru's smoke arm dug into the ground. Tremors crackled along the ground and smoke tendrils shot out the ground around Bakuguo.

The blonde quickly blasted himself into the air. He blasted himself left, right, up and down as he dodged the tendrils in mid air. As Bakuguo dodged the smoke he felt some sticky balls hit him. He looked over and saw Minoru chucking his sticky balls as he evaded his smoke quirk.

This wasn't good. With each explosion he made to avoid his quirk, the smoke made from them was being absorbed by Minoru's quirk thus making it bigger and stronger. Also if Minoru got any more balls on him, he could run the risk of getting stuck to the ground if he was knocked over.

He decided to end it. NOW. Bakuguo made two explosions to propel himself far backwards and land some distance away from Minoru and his quirk. He placed both hands forward and got ready for two full power explosions.

Minoru's eyes widened knowing what was coming next. Bakuguo then unleashed his two monster blasts at Minoru. Minoru seemed to have been engulfed by the blasts.

"DUUUUDE!" Kaminari cried out.

Aizawa simply watched, seeing exactly what happened at the last second.

Momo covered her mouth in slight horror. "I-Is he okay?..."

When the dust cleared…Minoru was nowhere in sight.

"What?" Bakuguo looked around quickly but then suddenly a massive smoke cloud rose from the ground and formed into a giant smoke hand and grabbed Bakuguo in its grip.

"AGH!" Bakuguo struggled to free himself but it was to no avail as the smoke hand smashed him down onto the ground. "GAAAH!" The blonde wailed crashing into the ground.

The smoke then formed into a sphere and Minoru dropped out of it and landed on his feet.

"THAT, was clever Smoker. Using the channels you made in the ground as an escape method." Minoru praised his quirk yet once again.

Smoker reformed his smoke arm and held it up to Minoru. "Hehe." Minoru high fived him.

Bakuguo growled and struggled as he tried to get off the ground, however Minoru's sticky balls kept him pinned to the ground.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!" Bakuguo roared at Minoru.

"Guess it wasn't my time. Again. Maybe life actually has some plans for me after all." Minoru smirked lightly.

His classmates were blown away. Did MINETA...really just best Bakuguo?

"That's my bro! WOO!" Kaminari ran over to him.

"He really has gotten stronger…" Jirou smiled lightly.

"Yes, he has. It's...almost like he's a different person now." Momo looked to Minoru.

"That fight was amazing! His new quirk is amazing!" Izuku smiled jotting down the climax of the battle.

"He's a REAL man now! Ah damn now I wanna spar with em!" Kirishima smirked ear to ear cracking his knuckles.

Kaminari came over and patted his small friend on the back. "Friggin sweet man! You sure showed him! God, you're a real badass now! I knew you could do it!" He smiled.

"Thanks Denki…" Minoru looked away smiling a bit.

"Talk to you later?" Minoru offered.

Denki was happy for his pal to finally want to talk to him. "Sure man. After classes?"

"That works. See ya then…" Minoru smiled faintly at him.

There was the smile Denki hadn't seen in too long.

"Okay Mineta, you've assessed your new abilities. Now dorm. Rest." Aizawa said sternly.

Minoru nodded and walked off. Upon doing so he looked back to his class. Most of them had looks of disbelief, which he liked. It made the victory all the more sweeter. He proved he had caught up to them and that he was no longer a pushover. However when he laid eyes on Momo...she was giving him this very odd smile. It was a very warm soft smile. To be honest normally he'd kill for any girl to look at him this way but in light of his current state of mind. It kinda weirded him out a bit, so he made the eye contact brief and quickly left faster.

"**( Hehehe...I actually feel kinda good. Not great but...good and that is good enough for now. )**" Minoru chuckled to himself a bit.

Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and checked it out. It was a text from Ace.

**Ace: "Helloooooo new pal o mine!~"**

Minoru smiled and texted back.

**Minoru: "Hey Ace. Wassup? Aren't you in class?" **

**Ace: "Yes, but it's BORING AF. Sooo I'm goofyin around and texting ya."**

Minoru chuckled.

**Minoru: "You should focus in class Ace." **

**Ace: "Oh don't worry. I'm mega smart and get good grades without really trying. Top in the class fun fact.~" **

**Minoru: "Pff, wow. You're incredible."**

**Ace: "I know, I know. It's a gift." **

**Minoru: "It sure is."**

**Ace: "Hehehe, well I got some news for ya good and bad."**

Minoru's smile dropped and he groaned.

**Minoru: "Just get the bad news out of the way." **

**Ace: "Ya may have more than just the staff to deal with soon. Cause dude whoever is trying to frame you is once again by that video not very smart but they're committed. I'll give em that. I've been hearin rumors about you from my class. Saying you've done this and that recently but I know for a fact you haven't. So they're more than likely trying to spread rumors about you so that when they try using that video against you, students vouch for it to try and give it more credit." **

**Minoru gripped his phone very tightly and his blood boiled. What was pissing him off the most was that he didn't even know this person. Whoever this person is he had NOT wronged.**

**Ace: "Punk. Total punk I tell ya. Seriously I stand it when people do this. They heard about someone who's messed up a lot and take it as an opportunity to be an ass to them and justify it by thinking since the person is seen as a bad person it's okay and they deserve it. Bullshit. It's just an excuse for someone to hurt someone else because it brings them pleasure." **

**Ace: "I've been there Minoru. You're not alone. I've had some major fuck ups in my life. All of them were my fault due to my immaturity, arrogance and bad habits...and for it I lost a lot if not all the friends I ever came to know and for it. I was labeled much like you and looked down on by others. But...I figured if I owned it, they couldn't get to me." **

Minoru smiled faintly.

**Minoru: "Thanks for sharing that Ace."**

**Ace: "No problem bud. Now good news, I may have a starting place to begin to track down this punk. It's for sure someone in my dorm building. So that narrows down the search a bit and I got ways to get info out of people. Just one of my many mad skills.~"**

**Minoru: "That's good, let me know if I can help. Also what dorm building are you in?" **

**Ace: "1-C dorm building."**

**Minoru: "Hmm. Okay thanks for letting me know and thanks for helping me."**

**Ace: "Hey, we outcast gotta stick together. If people wanna take a shot at us, they better pray they don't miss. Cause they'll be catching trouble from both of us. Trust." **

**Ace: "Say let's meet up tonight and chat."**

**Minoru: "You know what? Sure. I'm eager to see you again."**

**Ace: "Don't fall for me just yet Sweetcheeks.~" ;)**

**Minoru: "Should be saying that to you Sugartits."**

**Ace: "Ohohohoho, a wise ass. I dig that. Oop. Gotta go. See ya tonight. 8:20?"**

**Minoru: "I can do that." **

**Ace: "Awesome sauce. Later Alligator."**

Minoru smiled and put his phone away but then let out a long sigh.

"Why me? Can't I just be left alone? Even when I go quiet, I can't seem to catch a break." Minoru pinched the bridge of his nose and continued walking back to the dorm.

He was gonna take a LONG session on his harmonica when he got back to his room. As much of an annoyance Ace's news was. He was happy she was helping him and that he could see her again. To be honest, he's thought of her a lot since they're first meeting. Maybe there's something special about her or maybe she was the first girl he's ever had a normal conversation with. Either way….

He really enjoyed her company.

_**To be continued. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Depression: Act 1

Nightfall came quicker than Minoru had realized. His talk with Denki went decently, it was a little rocky due to Minoru's mood but the two friends managed to have an okay time talking with each other one on one after all this. However, when Denki left Minoru's room, Momo came soon after wishing to speak with Minoru.

Minoru really didn't want to talk to her but he didn't want to out right say it, so he simply lied and told her he wasn't feeling well. Luckily she bought it but she was reluctant to leave. Minoru had no idea what was up with her but he really didn't know how to react to it at the moment.

Sure normally he'd jump at a chance to be alone with Momo or any of the girls really but given the emotional toll of all this...the loss of his arm. A literal part of him he'd never get back gone forever, the phantom pains keeping him up at night, the annoying pity from his classmates, and now some asshole he didn't even know is trying to frame him and get him expelled.

Needless to say, simply TOO MUCH was happening to Minoru for him to even think about girls. How he would maintain his sanity throughout this was the major concern he had on his mind. Girls and hormones can wait dammit.

Aside from that, Bakuguo kinda changed his tude toward Minoru. In fact...Bakuguo actually seemed to respect him now. He still wasn't very friendly but his look to him now wasn't one of just "Get bent". I guess he proved he belonged here to him. Of course this wouldn't make them friends or anything but...at least give them some mutual ground to stand on. To be honest Minoru wasn't really the one doing the fighting in their battle. Smoker was controlling himself, Minoru just supported from afar. However...Bakuguo didn't need to know that. Let's just preserve the mutual respect he thought.

Minoru's thoughts buzzed around like angry hornets inside his mind. He really needed to relax and take his mind off all of this shit. Even if it is only temporary.

He was hoping this chat with Ace would help him do so. The boy really didn't know how or why but...Ace just had this air to her. An air that just said "Hey, it's okay. Cause I'm here."

Ace really seemed like a dependable person through and through. Honestly made him wonder what her story was. Maybe he could figure it out tonight. He thought this to himself as he made it outside his dorm building and surprise, surprise. Ace was there just leaning against one of the support beams.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I could have grown a beard, shaved it and grown another in the time it took you to get her." Ace rolled her eyes.

"I'm only 5 minutes late…" Minoru rubbed the back of his neck.

"In my years that's 5 hours." Ace over exaggerated.

"Huh? Oh dude! Is that the new quirk?" She pointed to his smoke arm.

"Yeah it is. I actually managed to convince it to work with me. Now I don't need a stupid prosthetic." Minoru said in a relieved tone.

"Hehehe, that's good bro. Good on ya." Ace smiled sitting on the stairs.

"Also, I learned something else about my quirk." He sat next to her.

"What's that?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't just smoke. It's also Gunpowder." Minoru told her.

"Wow! For realz?! That's fuckin fire right there!" She praised him.

"Yeah I know, it can be ignited and explode!" Minoru smiled.

"Bruuuh, you'z a bomb shell.~" Ace winked.

"Oh that was so corny…but funny still." He laughed to himself.

"Hehehe.~ Hey um...you'z okay? Ya look pretty down dude…" Ace took off her 3D shades.

Minoru's smile dropped and a sad frown creeped on his face.

"It's just...this person whoever they are trying to get me expelled…" Minoru clenched his hand.

"Duuuude don't worry. We're gonna beat em. Ya ain't goin nowhere'z." Ace patted his back to reassure him.

"I know, I know...I trust you. It's not that. It's just…" He hung his head.

"...It's just...amazing to me...amazing how someone can hate someone else so much that they would go out their way to hurt them." Minoru spoke in a low voice.

"I mean...yeah. I can really understand if people don't like me but damn man...ease up will you? I'm not even bothering anyone anymore…" Minoru hugged his legs with his flesh arm.

"Even when I leave people alone, they still have a reason to dislike me more? How is that fair…?" Minoru said, holding back a small sob.

He didn't want Ace to see his face right now. He was very close to losing it.

"Hey…" Ace put an arm around his shoulders scooting closer to him.

"It's okay dude. I get it. It hurts and stuff man. I get ya. I've been there a lot. But ya gotta roll with the punches. Always play the cards you're dealt." Ace spoke to him.

"You know...you say you've been there...but how so? You've told me you know where I'm coming from so….can I know how? Tell me...please. I need to know how you got through it all…" Minoru didn't raise his head but his voice was cracking a bit.

"Well bud...much like you. My bad habits costed me a lot. Ya see, I got a quirk that makes me extremely lucky, see." Ace hen summoned a gold glowing coin in her hand.

Minoru slowly looked up with his tearful eyes at the coin that shimmered in her hand.

"And well. I let it go to my head. Ya see I was so lucky I was almost able to get away with just about ANYTHING. Mistakes almost ever existed for me. Cause even if I did make a mistake my quirk would pretty much make up for it or bail me out." Ace said with her trademark smirk shrinking.

"I thought I was above any kinda consequence, cause I thought I was lucky enough to get around em. But boy was I wrong. My pals...and my family paid for my dumb thrill chasing…"

"Before I knew it...due to my arrogance and self-destructive habits, I lost pretty much all my best friends. The ones who were always there for me as a kid...all slowly vanished from my side. One by one. They all left me. None of them liked who I was becoming...and my ma...she just couldn't take it anymore." Ace's voice turned very sharp at the end.

Minoru stayed silent but felt her pain.

"I won't go into much detail on that but...let's just say it was me and my dad after that. They weren't the only ones who hated the road I was going down. The townspeople hated me too. They called me a thief, a bum and a cheat…they'd scowl at me everytime I'd walk down the streets.

"There was hardly a person back in my hometown that I hadn't stolen from, cheated or worse. All for a stupid thrill….a high that only lasted for so long. It was like a drug...and I was addicted to it." Ace dawned a really nasty frown on her face.

"I was really screwing things up for myself big time but...due to my pride. I didn't see it until I had REALLY fucked up. Despite me seeing the backlash my thrill chasing was getting me, I still managed to dodge and weave the major consequences and that was enough for me to keep going. I took all the negativity as jealousy. They were just jealous that they didn't have the skill or luck to do what I did. So I said fuck em. I'm still a big shot baby." Ace said in an almost mocking tone.

"But then...one day. My luck finally ran out." Her voice dropped.

Minoru shivered a bit at her grim tone but listened.

"One day. I took things WAY too far...and my best friend...the only friend I had left…" She looked away.

"They saved me….they SAVED ME….at the cost of their own life." Ace hung her head in shame.

Minoru's eyes widened. "No way…" He croaked.

"Even though I had acted like such a cunt...they saved me...and with their last breaths...they told me to turn my life around." Ace croaked out.

Ace went silent for a few seconds. Minoru slowly placed his flesh hand on hers.

"I never forgave myself. My friends' parents didn't either...can't say I blame them. After that day...I caved in and gave up my thrill chasing days. But...me and my dad couldn't stay in our hometown anymore. All of it...the people...the memories...it was too much. So Not soon after, we moved here to Japan to start over." Ace wiped her eyes.

"I see….I'm so sorry. Sorry if I made you relive bad memories." Minoru looked up to her.

"It's okay. I may not have forgiven myself, but I'm owning up to it. I came here to UA to make up for my immature actions and for...my pal Ellen. You see, I haven't completely given up my thrill seeking ways. I've just learned to better manage them better and know when's the right time, when to stop and so so." Ace's smile returned.

"Minoru. Ya don't gotta give up being a pervert. Just learn to better control it. That's all and if the others can't accept that….then fuck em. If someone can't accept you for who you are then trust me. Ya don't want em as friends." Ace patted his back.

Minoru couldn't hold it in anymore and buried his face into Ace's chest and sobbed deeply holding her tightly.

"Ah boy...I got ya dude." Ace closed her eyes and hugged back, embracing the smaller boy.

This wasn't like the first time they hugged. Minoru was simply screaming out his frustration. This time...Minoru was lettin out all the pain and hurt deep in his heart. He was hurting so bad...and in this moment he was just letting all that sadness he's buried deep down. With Ace here...she was the staple that held him together as he fell apart.

This went on for a while before Minoru finally gathered himself again.

"Sniff….ah...thank you...really. You're so kind…" Minoru sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

"It's okay. Really. I'm happy to help someone in need." Ace smiled.

"I just...this all is just too much for me to handle alone…" Minoru looked away.

"You shouldn't have to do it alone." Ace added.

"I'm going to help you get back on track. Like say...a personal trainer." Ace said.

"R-Really? You'd do that for me?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah man. I've been where you have so...I should be able to help you!" Ace chuckled.

"Well then...thanks. I look forward to it." Minoru smiled.

"Alriiiiiiiiiight.~" Ace poked his chest a few times. "We gon get guuud boi.~"

Minoru laughed softly.

Ace checked her phone. "I should go dude, but I'll see ya tomorrow for sure." Ace smiled

"Ah okay...see ya Ace…" Minoru smiled weakly.

Ace boops his nose. "Cheer up. Good things come to those who wait. Trust." Ace stood up and walked off to her dorm building.

Minoru sighed and hung his head. He felt a bit better but the depression was really starting to melt over him. To be perfectly honest he didn't even want to head back into the dorms.

"You know what? Screw it." Minoru then got up and walked off as well.

He didn't head back to the dorm area but instead snuck off campus. With his new smoke abilities he was able to do so without being detected. Also no one knew he left the dorm so he should be fine.

So just like that, Minoru was walking the streets of the city at night. He watched as people walked by him, the neon signs flashing on and off and cars going by as he walked the streets. No one really paid him any mind. Not even the patrolling heroes, which he was okay with. He really didn't want any of them stopping and bugging him.

After walking around for a bit he decided to go into an alleyway and leaned against a wall. He sat down and started to play his harmonica. However this gained the attention of a figure lurking in the alley…

"Hey, that's pretty good kid." A voice spoke out to him.

Minoru stopped and looked over to where the voice's direction. There he saw an adult man with short blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He also had a large scar that split down his forehead. He was wearing a blue collared shirt, jeans and boots.

"Ah, thanks sir." Minoru spoke out to him.

"No problem kid...I was actually kinda liking the music." The man smiled faintly.

"Really?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you played more." The man said.

"Maybe I will. If you give me a name." Minoru said in a low tone.

"Jin. Just call me Jin." The man said.

"Okay Jin." Minoru then played more.

Jin smiled and leaned up against the wall in front of Minoru and listened. This music oddly kept the voice in his head quiet. That was new. Jin stood there with his eyes close listening to Minoru play, the melody just easing his always tormented mind.

Minoru finished and bowed his head a little.

"Damn kid. That's some good music." Jin praised the boy.

"Thanks Jin-san." Minoru said with a rather glum face.

"Say, what's a little kid like you doin out here at night alone?" Jin asked.

"Sigh, I'm not a little kid. I'm 16." Minoru said.

"Ah shit really? My bad. You're so short. Sorry." He scratched the back of his own head.

"I know, I know. I just...there' so much shit going on in my life right now…I needed to get away from it…" Minoru gripped his harmonica tightly.

"Tch, know how that feels kid. Really, I do. Life really can be a bitch." Jin spoke grimly.

"Yeah…" His smoke arm dispeled to reveal his missing limb.

Jin's eyes widened. "Holy shit...rough break kid…"

"I lost it saving someone who didn't even consider me a friend…" Minoru hung his head.

"But...she was my teammate so...I just...did it." Minoru said.

"That's real mature of you kid. Really. Not a lot of people would do that for a person that doesn't respect em." Jin spoke.

"You're a real team player. I respect that." Jin said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a box of cigarettes.

"Thanks…" Minoru looked off with his smoke arm returning.

Jin placed a cig in his mouth then...he did something unexpected. He pulled out another cig and offered it to Minoru. The boy was perplexed.

"Seriously?" Minoru asked.

"Friendly gesture. Don't gotta. You said you weren't a kid so...here." Jin smiled.

Minoru smiled faintly and actually took the cigarette. He's actually smoked cigarettes before in middle school. He did so with some students to try and be cool. He didn't dislike it, but after getting busted by the teachers he decided not to try it again.

Jin pulled out a lighter and lit his and then Minoru's. Minoru took a puff of his cigarette and blew out some smoke. Then the smoke was drawn in by his smoke arm. Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay that's kinda cool. I won't lie." Jin smiled a bit, blowing out some smoke himself and the smoke was drawn in by Minoru's arm.

"Thanks Jin...Minoru. My name." Minoru looked at the older man.

"Nice name. You go to school, kid?" Jin asked.

"UA academy." Minoru answered.

"Seriously? Training to be a hero?" Jin gave an odd look.

"Yeah...trying to be. Lost my arm to a villain." Minoru spoke.

"Damn. But Minoru, ya really shouldn't share stuff like that so nonchalantly. For all you know, I could be a villain." He said to the boy.

"Yeah maybe. But...all I see before me now is a nice man." He gave Jin a small smile.

Now it was Jin's turn to be surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"Really? And what if I told you, I was a villain? Would ya try and fight me? Run away? Call for help." Jin asked with a sharp look.

"What are you doing right now?" Minoru answered his question with another question.

"What?" Jin tilted his head.

"What are you doing right now? In this very moment as we speak. What are you doing?" Minoru asked again.

"Nothing…" Jin answered.

"Then I'll do nothing." Minoru said.

Jin went silent.

"You're not trying to hurt me right now or anyone else. So there's no reason for me to try and hurt you. You've been nothing but nice to me thus far. If you were a villain...you're pretty humane." Minoru said.

Jin was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say.

"Right now...we're just two people talking. Not a hero...and not a villain. Just two people talking." Minoru said with a stoic face.

"...Thanks kid. That means a lot to me." Jin smiled and then his face then turned into a frown.

He gripped his face like he was in pain.

Minoru looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Aghh….Dumb kid...what the hell makes you trust me huh?! What do you know about me?!" Jin's face became hostile...but...also hurt too.

"Simple. If you wanted to hurt me...you would have done it by now. Also...I can tell we're a lot alike. Just by looking at your eyes. You have the same eyes as me." Minoru stood up and walked to the man who was glaring at him like a wild animal.

"The eyes of a lonely and broken soul." Minoru said to him.

Jin went silent….then erupted. "You think we're the same? Ha! Don't make me laugh! No...no. I don't mean that…" Jin struggled against the other voice in his mind.

"We're not as different as you think. Others may call us losers or freaks...but. We're still human." Minoru said softly.

Jin's eyes went wider at that statement. His voice went silent as well. "W-What did you say?"

"We're human. It doesn't matter what we are...a hero, a villain, a pervert or some crazy dude...we're still people. Us being different or going down bad paths doesn't take that away from us." Minoru clenches his fist.

Jin's face turned into a smile...a sad smile and tears poked at his eyes. "Sniff...hehehe..thanks Minoru. I just...I really wanted to hear someone say that to me. It helps me remember that not everyone is so bad…that there are people in this society that don't just abandon the outcast."

"You're welcome...everyone needs a good friend." Minoru smiles.

"Amen to that kid...hey you should go. It's not safe around here at night. I just don't want ya to catch the wrong person's attention. Lots of sicko's out here." Jin said, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, I should go too. Before someone realsies I'm missing…" Minoru dropped his cigarette and stomped it out.

"Thanks for the talk Minoru. Really cheered me up." Jin smiled.

"Don't mention it...I needed the company…" Minoru said to Jin.

"Maybe...our paths will cross again." Minoru smiled.

"I wouldn't mind it. For a teenager...you're pretty cool." Jin chuckled.

Minoru looked at him for a few moments then looked away chuckling.

"Hehehe...you are too. See ya." Minoru waved walking off.

Jin waved too and watched the boy leave. His head began to hurt. "Aghhh…" He swiftly placed on his Twice mask. "Stupid boy! Thinks he knows us! We should use him! Shigaraki would be happy to hear this!" His other persona said.

"No...No. He's a good kid. He treated me with respect. So I'll do the same. So keep your mouth shut." Jin argued with his alter ego.

"What?! What the hell is wrong with you?! This is a war and-" Jin took control again and said "NO...and that's final...this is my body...my life...my rules. Got That?!" Jin was able to deny his split personality.

The voice went silent...but complied. "Whatever." Jin smiled. "Thanks…"

_**To Be Continued. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Depression: Act 2

The next day, Minoru really didn't even want to pull himself out of bed. His spirit just felt drained. Despite the knocks at the door from Denki he didn't answer or respond. He didn't even respond to Denki's text. Also he got texts from Momo which was odd since he knew she didn't have his contact info. Iida or Denki must have given it to her, however either way he still didn't answer.

He just wanted to sulk in his room and hope the hurt would just go away...to just keep his eyes shut and wait for the pain to just end. He was kinda glad when the others went to class, now he could just mope in peace.

_***With Ace.***_

When Lunch came around, Ace called out a classmate of hers out into the hall in private.

"Thankz ya comin yo." Smiled.

"Uhuh...what do you want Ace?" The female student asked confusedly.

"Ah nothin TOO important just...hehehe...you're a dirty rat." Ace smiled, shoving her hands into her pocket.

The female student tensed up."What are you talking about?"

"Don't play koi with me chick. I know you're in cahoots with this punk who's tryin to get Mineta from 1-A expelled with fake rumors and evidence." Ace lowered her 3D shades showing a scowl on her face.

"What?! I am not! Besides, that little creep would probably do something like that on his own and he deserves to leave UA!" She spoke defensively.

Ace smirked and placed her 3D shades on the collar of her shirt. "Busted."

"W-What?..." The female student asked.

"You just gave yourself away. If you were really innocent you wouldn't have got so defensive and scared when I called you out. Not only that, that little mini rant about Mineta just now only gave yourself up even more." Ace laughed a bit.

Now the student looked afraid.

"And there it is. You know you're caught and you're falling apart. Ya can't lie to me girl. I know a liar when I see one. Now then…" Ace got closer backing the girl into the wall.

"Tell me little rat….who's the Chief Rat?" Ace's glare and voice sent shivers down the girls spine.

Ace was just exuding an horrifying aura that just said "Comply or die". The female student was stammering and sweating profusely.

"A-Ace please…" The girl croaked in fear of what Ace was planning to do to her.

"Tell me what ya know. Everything ya know and don't ya try and pull any sly shit. I'll know if ya lie. Don't try and play me punk." Ace cracked her knuckles.

"Normally I'm against snitches, but in light of this situation. Snitching will save you some stitching. So start squealing little Rat." Ace took the girl's hand and placed her thumb against the girl's pinky finger.

"Every 5 seconds you don't tell me what I wanna hear...that's one little piggy broken. Go. 5...4…" Ace counted down and pressed her thumb against the girl's pinky finger showing she was serious.

"Okay, okay! Look I really don't know WHO started it all okay?! Some others who were already a part of it came to me and got me on board! I just did what they asked me! Please Ace I'm not lying!" The girl was on the verge of tears.

"Hmmm. Can you tell me anything about this group that came to you? Anything at all?" Ace's vicious look and tone didn't let up.

"T-There were 3 of them...two girls and one boy...one of the girls had short spiky silver hair with red eyes and she had a scar on her left cheek...the other girl had long pink hair and blue eyes, she wore heart shaped earrings and had on a pink scarf...and the boy had medium long blue hair in a ponytail and had orange eyes and he had pointy ears…" The girl explained the details of the three in question as best as she could.

"Hmmm. _**( That's no one in our class. )**_" Ace let the girl go.

"Did you get names?" Ace shoved her hands back in her pockets.

"N-No...I swear…" She said quietly.

"Hmph. Alright your free to go. Be seeing ya. Punk." Ace then headed off to the bathroom leaving the girl shaken and terrified.

Ace made her way into the ladies room and leaned against the wall.

"So we're dealing with a whole group huh? Jeez, that's gotta make someone feel special. But whatever. They'll all get what's comin to em." Ace smirked and texted Minoru.

Minoru's eyes flickered as he heard his phone ping. To be honest he hesitated to check it out but ultimately decided to do so. He grabbed his phone and saw it was a message from Ace. He's mood lightened a bit seeing it was Ace that messaged him and read her message.

**Ace: "Hey dude-kun, I just got us a lead on The Rat. However we got more than one person to deal with. We're gonna have to do some scouting and hunting before we can corner The Rat."**

Minoru smiled. This girl really was on top of things.

**Minoru: "That's good, thanks. See ya soon?" **

**Ace: "Right after classes Minoru." **

**Minoru: "Awesome, I'll be waiting."**

Ace smiled and put her phone away as the bell to end lunch period sounded.

"Welp back to it." Ace stretched and walked out the restroom.

_**Later on after classes.**_

Momo sighed as she walked back to the living room where the others were.

"He wouldn't open the door?" Mina asked Momo as she read a magazine.

"He wouldn't even respond." Momo said, crossing her arms.

"Jeez you really want to talk to him do you?" Denki said with an arm around Jiro.

"It's really important." Momo replied.

"What's it even about?" Jiro asked.

"Sigh, it's personal." Momo looked off.

"If you say so." Denki said

"Yoooooo." Ace then walked up to the group twiddling her luck coin between her fingers.

"Oh it's you again." Iida adjusted his glasses.

Momo gave Ace a really odd look then spoke. "Welcome back um...I don't think we quite got your name the first time you came here."

"Just call me Ace, Dolly." Ace flicked her coin to her other hand and twiddled the coin with that hand.

"**( Dolly? )** Right well I'm-" Ace cut Momo off. "Momo Yaoyorozu." Ace spoke.

"Tenya Iida." Ace said looking at Iida. "Denki Kaminari." Ace said, looking to Denki.

"Mina Ashido." Ace said, looking at Mina. "And lastly here, we got Kyoka Jiro." Ace flipped her coin up in the air and caught it between her fingers.

They all looked surprised. "How did you know all our na-" Momo was again cut off by Ace.

"Sports Festival. I like to memorize names. It's smart to do that." Ace chuckled.

"Damn girl, pretty cool." Mina smiled.

"I know, I know. I'm awesome.~" Ace shrugged, winking.

"Ace. Is that TRULY your name?" Momo questioned.

"It's a nickname dude." Ace replied.

"Well if we're going to open our dorm building up to you, It would only be fair we know your real name." Momo placed her hands at her hips.

"Sorry Toots. Not how I work. When we become pals, THEN ya get my real name. Till then, it's just Ace to ya." Ace then dropped her coin and juggled it with the heels of her foot like a hackysack before kicking it up, spinning around and catching it in her hand.

"Capeesh?" Ace opened her hand showing the coin was gone.

"Wooo! Sweet trick!" Denki's eyes lit up.

"Ace I'll admit, you've got some moves." Jiro said.

"I've got all kinds of mad skills. That's hardly even a glimpse of what I can do.~" Ace winked.

Momo didn't look too pleased with Ace's response.

"Well I don't really see the harm in it. Besides she doesn't look like the type to cause trouble." Iida spoke up for Ace.

"Yeah Glasses, I aint here to cause trouble. Out of respect for principales and not to mention a righteous fear of Aizawa's cold ass stare. I got no intention to trip yall up." Ace rubbed the back of her head.

"Sigh, Very well. Might we ask what brings you here?" Momo asked.

"Just here to get my partner." Ace shoved her hands into her pockets.

"And who might that be?" Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Minoru." Ace smiled.

"Eh? He's your partner?" Denki asked curiously.

Iida pondered if this was related to her first visit here.

"You two know each other? That's surprising." Jiro said.

"How?" Ace asked confused.

"Well I mean, it's just surprising given Mineta's behavior around girls." Jiro explained.

"Right so basically you're saying it's surprising for a girl to actually want to be his friend yeah?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, I didn't say that." Jiro protested.

"Didn't have to. I can see it right in your eyes." Ace shook her head.

"Tch, you punk...BUT everyone has their own morals, codes, and principles. I got my own too. It's why I chose to look past his actions and look a bit deeper into him." Ace rolled her shoulders.

"And what I saw wasn't that complicated. Just someone who needed someone to keep them together. A lonely soul." Ace took off her shades showing off her azure green eyes.

"There's always more to a person if you just take the time to look." Ace placed her shades on her collar.

"We're very aware of that now...I'll admit I'm quite ashamed it took all this for us to realize it." Iida adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, we really weren't 100% fair to him…" Mina added.

"We're committed to making him feel welcomed now." Momo said.

"Heh, good on ya. Now speaking of which, where is he?" Ace looked around.

"Locked in his room. Won't open the door or respond." Denki answered.

"Maybe you should come by later on. Minoru seems to want to be alone, if he wouldn't respond to us, I really don't think he'll respond to you." Momo said.

"Pffff, speak for yourself lady. One sec." Ace then walked off to Minoru's room.

Upon making it to the door she knocks but gets no answer. "Yoooo Dude-kun. It's me, the one and only Ace!~" She coed.

There was a brief silence and the door cracked open slightly and Minoru's peerd his head out a bit to look at Ace. "Give me a minute...I'll be out." Minoru said.

"No sweat. Take your time bud." Ace winked.

Minoru gave her a warm smile and shut the door. Ace summoned her coin and flicked it up in the air and caught it as it came down, she repeated this for a few minutes until Minoru came out dressed in a dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

"Lookin good in those threads my dude." Ace smiled.

"Hehehe, these are just normal clothes you know?" Minoru raised an eyebrow.

"I know but, you know how to rock it.~" Ace smirked making the "Tch, tch." sound.

"Hahahaha...thanks Sugartits." Minoru smirked to Ace.

"No sweat Cherryboy." Ace said.

"Oof...low blow Ace. Low blow." Minoru held his heart dramatically.

"Mwahahahaha!~" Ace crossed her arms holding up one hand up to her mouth and laughed sinsterly.

"So what's buzzin cuzzin?" Ace asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Oh nothing much...hehehe, just waiting on your slow butt." Minoru smiled.

"Sorry partner. Got held up." Ace cracked her fingers.

"Okay, okay. So where are we heading?" Minoru asked while fixing his collar.

"It's a surprise.~ Come on!" Ace chuckled and skipped off.

Minoru rolled his eyes smiling and followed close behind her. His mood really lights up when she's with him, he's noticed. The two came into the living room with the others.

"Behold! I give you Minoru!~" Ace twirled and kneeled down slightly and held her arms out presenting like a trophy or a prize.

Minoru blushed and looked off smirking. "Come on Ace-chan…" Minoru said.

"Whaaaat? You're so cute, I can't help but embarrass you!~" Ace chirped.

"Cute huh?" Minoru blushed more.

"Did I stutter? No, I don't think I did. Ya God damn cutie.~" Ace coed.

"Well, you're uber cool Ace." Minoru smiled at her.

Ace smiled and took out her ponytail, she then took out what seemed to be a switch blade but when she released it, the blade was a comb. She then combed her hair into a greaser like hair style. She twirled the switch comb and gave Minoru the finger gun gesture.

"I'mma cool cat.~ Ayyye.~" She winked, popping her collar.

Denki and Mina couldn't help but chuckle and whisper to each other from this.

Jiro was impressed, Iida was surprised but happy for him.

Momo…..couldn't believe what she was seeing. What was this? How long had this been going on? So many questions buzzed in her head she didn't even realize she had spoken up and asked…"How long have you two been friends?"

"Eh? How long we've known each other? Weeeell...let's see. Hmmm. I'd say 3 days?" Ace answered while putting her comb away and shoving her hands into her pockets.

"**( Three days? He ignores us? His own classmates who he's known since day one of UA, but opens up to someone he's only known for three days? In fact...how did they even meet? Minoru spent his time locked in his room after he got released from the hospital. )**" Momo thought.

"You okay there Dolly? Ya look like ya pretty frosted." Ace spoke.

Momo's frown ceased. "Frosted?..." Momo tilted her head.

"Angry." Ace translated her slang.

"Ah, I see...sorry it's just. I'm rather confused. How did you two meet?" Momo asked.

Ace didn't answer. She simply looked to Minoru seeing if it was okay to tell them. Minoru shook his head no. Ace nodded. "Sorry Dolly. No dice. That's between us." Ace responded.

Now Momo got suspicious. "And why is that? Why would something like that need to be a secret?" Momo asked with her arms crossed.

"What are ya writing a damn book?!" Ace raised her voice.

Momo's courage instantly dropped at Ace's sudden outburst. She could normally keep calm even when Bakuguo started yelling and ranting but for some reason...Ace was different. There was just this aura around her that Momo didn't want to push...she stayed silent hoping Ace would calm down.

"What's with all these questions?! Jeez, it's none of ya beeswax. Ya dig?" Ace gritted her teeth.

Iida and Mina looked ready to step in and calm down the situation. As Ace was about to say something else, Minoru tugged lightly on her skirt. He gave a look that said "Calm down."

Ace sighed and complied. "Whatever dude."

"Ahem. Well then um. You two seem close." Iida said, trying to break the ice.

"We're tight yo." Ace smiled.

"Not as tight as me and him.~" Denki said.

"Debatable." Ace winked.

"Oooooh, snarky.~" Denki said.

"You know it Sparky." Ace stretched. "ALRIGHT! It's time."

"Time for what?" Minoru asked.

"For us to train Minny!" Ace smiled.

"Minny?...Train?" Minoru looked confused.

"What are ya a parrot?! Yes train!" Ace said.

"Tell me, how good are you at hand to hand?" Ace asked, smirking.

"Um...not good at all…" Minoru looked off.

"Well let's fix that!~" Ace cheered.

"Let's go outside and throw down! No quirks! Just limp to limp throwing action!" Ace pumped her fists.

"Right….I guess you can fight?" Minoru asked.

"I've beaten 5 thugs on my own with just my legs.~ No bullshit." Ace crossed her arms proudly.

Minoru and the others looked amazed. "So you're trained in martial arts?" Momo asked.

"Self-taught. 100%. No training from anyone." Ace bragged.

"Ace, that is really freaking cool!" Minoru spoke up.

"I know, prepare yourself." Ace tapped her foot.

"Oh this I gotta see!" Denki said.

"Me too!" Mina cheered.

"I'm actually curious to see myself. Let's see what you're all about Ace." Jiro said.

"I shall supervise this little sparring session." Iida spoke.

"I shall observe as well. **( Let's see if she's all she's hyping herself up to be. )**" Momo said.

"Sure thing, love me a audience.~" Ace chuckled. "C'mon Minny. Got someone waiting outside for us. He's gonna be sparing with us too." Ace said to Minoru.

"Really? Who?" Minoru asked. "You'll see." Ace responded walking off.

Minoru shrugged and followed her. The others followed suit. Upon reaching the outside of the dorm building there was a student waiting for them. Hitoshi Shinso.

"Finally Ace, seriously. I was 5 seconds from leaving." Hitoshi rolled his eyes.

"Don't get ya panties in a knot my dude. I'm here aren't I?" Ace asked.

"Hmph." Hitoshi hummed.

"Hey you're that guy from the festival…" Minoru said.

"Yeah I am and you must be the one our class won't shut up about." Hitoshi said, looking to Minoru with a blank face.

"Shhh, dude cut the gas." Ace shushed Hitoshi nudging her head at the others behind them.

Hitoshi noticed Momo and the others. "Sorry Ace." Hitoshi apologized.

"**( Okay they are definitely hiding something. )**" Momo's eyes focused on the three.

The others looked a bit confused but decided to let it go. Iida was a bit curious about Hitoshi's comment, but learning his lesson from his last talk with Minoru about his meddling, he chose to not pry.

"Okay! Ya both remember each other, so no more talkin! Let's get RIGHT into it!" Ace said, throwing off her leather jacket and red scarf.

Her arms were very well built...Minoru was impressed to say the least. "Wow…" Minoru whispered.

"Hehehe." Ace then cartwheeled off the porch of the dorm building and onto the open path.

"Come on then!" Ace smiled.

"Um okay...who goes first? Me or Shinso?" Minoru asked.

"Both of you!" Ace chirped.

"Both of us? Seriously?" Hitoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh boy…" Minoru croaked out.

"I get a feeling she's about to show that her 5 thug claim wasn't a bluff…" Iida spoke.

"Yes…**( I still find that somewhat hard to believe but here's the chance to test her credibility. )**" Momo thought to herself.

"Come on Mineta." Hitoshi walked up to Ace. The smaller boy nodded and walked up as well.

"Remember no quirks. So Minny, keep your quirk under control. Keep it as an arm." Ace said stretching.

"Right, Smoker. No trying to protect me this time. It's just sparring. I'm not in any real danger okay? So if you could...can you give me control of the arm?" There was a brief silence but then Minoru started moving the smoke arm on his own.

"Ah there we go! Okay...ready…" Minoru was still kinda nervous...Ace was gonna take on two opponents and didn't even look worried at all.

"Alright! I'll give yall two the first move!~" Ace shoved her hands into her pockets. "So...MAKE. IT. COUNT." Ace smiled sinsterly sending small chills down the two boys' spines.

Hitoshi took a breath. "You go low, I'll go high." Hitoshi whispered to Minoru.

"R-Right...I'll cover you…" Minoru said.

Hitoshi nodded and got into a fighting stance as did Minoru. Ace smirked and stood there with her hands still in her pockets.

Silence filled the air and the tension built up as the others waited for someone to make a move….then suddenly Hitoshi sprung forth at Ace and threw a left jab aimed at her face, Ace moved her head to the right swiftly dodging it, Ace then quickly stepped back avoiding the punch Minoru had followed up along with Hitoshi's attack.

Ace quickly did a double spin leg sweep knocking both Hitoshi and Minoru on their backs. She then did a leaping flip into the air and brought both feet down on Hitoshi's stomach then flipped off him and landed on Minoru's stomach next and flipped off him and landed on her feet. All while still having her hands in her pockets.

"Hehehe.~" Ace chuckled looking back at the two boys holding their guts and groaning in pain.

The others were shocked to see what they did. "Holy sweet Mary, mother of goodness…she wasn't bluffin!" Mina's jaw had dropped.

"Damn. Props to her." Jiro smirked.

"Such skill." Iida smiled, impressed.

Momo said nothing but was very taken back by this. However she decided to keep watching before coming to any conclusions.

"Aghh, damn. Well that hurt." Hitoshi stood back up rubbing his gut.

"Yeah...a lot. Aghh…**( Is it odd that I find it hot that she can kick my ass? )**" Minoru got up holding his gut as well.

"C'mon boys! Ya can't be all done yet!" Ace tapped her feet.

"Rush her.." Minoru whispered to Hitsoshi. "Alright, we can try that." Hitoshi nodded.

Ace smiled and took one hand out her pockets to give them the "Bring it" gesture.

Ace and Hitoshi both ran at Ace. Hitoshi went in for a left hook to Ace's face but she brought her one free hand she used to taunt them with to block his strike and quickly brought up her knee to block Minoru's upcoming punch. Hitoshi responded by throwing a right jab at her but she blocked with the same hand by swatting it away and grabbing his wrist and twisting it, she then swung her left leg to parry Minoru's next punch and tucked her leg back and thrusted it forward and slammed her foot into Minoru's chest sending him stumbling back a lot nearly making him fall over.

Ace then pulled Hitoshi in and gave him a swift knee to the gut making him bend over, she leaped onto him balancing on his shoulders and kicked off him jumping into the air and dive kicking Minoru who had just recovered from her previous strike on him. The smaller boy fell over on his back with a thud. Ace smirked and instantly did a backflip over Hitoshi that tried to hit her from behind and drop kicked him in the back sending him to the ground, face first. She struck the landing and moved away a lock of her hair.

"Bad to the bone baby.~" Ace winked.

"Aghh...okay seriously she is STRONG." Minoru weezed slowly getting back up.

"Watch out!" Hitoshi shouted to Minoru. The smaller boy looked in front of him just in time to see Ace land right in front of him. The agile girl then backflipped kicked Minoru back onto his back. She landed on her feet and then did a full split to duck Hitoshi's upcoming punch and gave him a quick jab to the fruit tree.

"GAAH!" Hitoshi then held his groin and knelt over.

"Aced!~" She bent backwards balancing herself on her hands then set herself back on her feet showing off how flexible and athletic she was.

"AGHHH...Okay, how about we cut it there? Take five or whatever..aghh! GOD…" Hitoshi writhed on the ground holding his groin in pain.

"I second that…" Minoru held his chin in pain.

"Okay, okay ladies.~ Take five!" Ace clapped her hands. She then proceeded to help out the two boys.

"Bruuuh! She's freakin SICK!~" Denki smirked ear to ear.

"She's a real martial artist!" Mina chirped.

"All that and she's self taught. My word. How is she not in the hero course?" Iida was at a loss for words.

"Yes, it is quite pondering. How did she even get to become this skilled? And self taught?" Momo said, crossing her arms examining Ace.

"Who cares?! She's amazing!" Denki exclaimed.

"Ahem." Jiro nudged Denki.

"Buuuuut not as amazing as you Song Bird!~" Denki nuzzled noses with Jiro. The ear jack girl giggled at her boyfriend's affection.

"**( There is more to her then she lets on. I can feel it and I'm going to find out what. However first I need to speak with Mineta. )**" Momo sighed.

"Jeez Ace...you've got some real strong legs." Minoru cracked his neck.

"Thick thighs save lives.~" Ace stretches her leg far up above her head.

"Not in this case." Hitoshi sat with his legs crossed still holding his groin.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. No more low blows." Ace put a hand to her heart and raised her other hand. "Promise."

"Thank you, agh. Okay give me a few minutes and I'll be good to go again." Hitoshi said.

"Me too." Minoru said.

Seriously he was not a hand to hand fighter. So this was gonna be a long session for him, but he'd rather it be Ace to train him then anyone else.

"Good! And maybe I'll actually try this time!" Ace smirked.

Minoru and Hitoshi both cringed…."**( Oh someone save us…)**" They both thought in unison.

_**To be continued. **_


	9. Chapter 9: Depression: Act 3

"Huff...huff…" Minoru and Hitoshi huffed and puffed sitting on the ground both looking quite roughed up.

"Hahahaha, that was a real blast my dudes." Ace smiled looking down at the boys. She was pretty much untouched.

"Thanks...agh. My body hurts…" Minoru whined.

"Oh boo hoo, you didn't get hit in the groin." Hitoshi hissed a bit.

"Lucky me huh?" Minoru rolled his eyes.

Ace chuckled a little.

"Amazing, her style is flawless and her skills are as sharp as a knife." Iida was astonished by Ace's performance.

"That's an understatement. Those two didn't get one hit in." Said Jiro.

"Really makes ya wonder what she's been through to get THAT good self taught and all!" Denki said with a smirk.

"Yes. It really does." Momo was still trying to rack her head around the veil of mystery behind Ace.

"I bet she was some kinda ex-gang member or leader!~ Or some lone street wolf who took on gangs all by herself! Or an extreme adrenaline junkie!" Mina fantaized.

Momo seemed interested in those possibilities but kept it to her thoughts.

"Hey, while we're takin five, what say ya play us a gig with that harmonica Minoru?" Ace asked.

"Harmonica?" Denki tilted his head. "Dude, I didn't know you played!" The blonde smiled widely.

"I didn't either and a harmonica? Hmm. Interesting." Jiro smirked.

"Oh, oh! Play for us!" Mina chirped.

"Yes please Mineta, if that's okay." Iida agreed.

"I would love to hear you play Mineta." Momo smiled.

Minoru thought about it a bit but decided to do so since Ace asked. He took the harmonica out his pocket and got ready to play but then….

***Drip.***

"Huh?" Minoru felt something wet drip on his cheek. Minoru then looked up and a few more water drops fell onto him.

"Gah, it's rainin. Damn man. That blows. Well whatever, me and Hitsohi should get going anywayz. C'mon dude, don't want my hair getting wet." Ace said, grabbing her scarf and jacket.

"Right, coming. See ya Mineta-san. Maybe we can talk sometime." Hitoshi cracked his neck.

"Maybe...see ya guys." Minoru replied.

"Ah don't be such a square Grape Juice. I'll come by and visit ya again." Ace smiled.

"Please don't call me that...it's lame." Minoru looked away. He had now begun to hate the name he gave himself. Why now suddenly was beyond him. Maybe it was due to all that's happened.

"I won't lie, it kinda was lame. Like, it's not even clever." Ace gave a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah dude, not sure what you were thinking there." Denki pitched in.

"I actually thought the name was pretty funny." Mina smirked.

"Personally I had no issues with the name." Iida spoke.

"Well I actually think the name suited you Mineta." Momo smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks I guess." Minoru shrugged.

"Hmmmm. Ya know what? You need a new name!" Ace chirped.

"Huh?" Minoru looked at her confused.

"Hey come on, new power, new you, new name! Come on!" Ace playfully jabbed his arm.

"Ace, I really don't think that's needed. Mineta should embrace himself instead of just changing." Momo spoke out.

"Aye Dolly let em choose." Ace nudged her head at Minoru.

Momo's eyes sharpened at Ace as she crossed her arms.

"You know what Ace? Sure. I guess it would be fitting." Minoru said to her with a small smile.

"Awesome! I already got a perfect name! If ya wanna hear it." Ace gripped her fists tightly in excitement.

"What happened to letting him choose?" Momo raised an eyebrow.

Jiro, Mina, Denki and Iida could now really feel some tension between Ace and Momo. More from Momo than Ace….

"Yeesh...has anyone ever seen Momo so snarky?" Denki whispered.

"No I can't say I have." Iida whispered back.

"Nope, this is new for me and I know all our girls really well." Mina whispered.

"Yeah, she seems really upset about something…" Jiro added.

"Whatever it is, must be really eating at her. She's normally calm and mature." Iida said in a whisper.

"Hey Dolly, I said "IF ya wanna hear it." meaning Minoru here has a choice." Ace said, placing her hands on her hips.

Hitsohi was kinda looking off being pretty off put by the tension in the air. He really just wanted this to end so everyone could walk away. He wanted to step in but he knew Ace wouldn't like it.

"Yaoyorozu, it's fine okay?" Minoru said to Momo.

Momo went silent for a moment...did he just call her by her last name? Since when did he do that? He always used her first name.

"I'll just hear her out and see if I like it okay? If not, I'll come up with something myself." Minoru explained.

Momo sighed and regained her composer. "Yes, Mineta. Of course." She answered.

"Thanks. Okay Ace. Let's hear it." Minoru said to Ace.

"Okay! Well due to ya new smoke powers….how about!~" Ace then spun and pointed at him.

"Enenra!" Ace shouted with a smile.

"Enenra?..." Minoru repeated the name.

"Yeah! Enenra! A yokai made from smoke! Sounds pretty cool huh?!" Ace chuckled.

"You know what? Yeah it does. Hey Smoker. What do you think?" His smoke arm then rose and nodded.

"He likes it. Sooo...instead...would you like that to be your new name buddy?" Minoru asked. His smoke arm then curled around him as if giving him a hug then uncoiled from around him.

"Hahaha…" Minoru laughed.

The others were also a bit warmed by his quirks affection.

"Okay then, you're now Enenra." Minoru smiled and smoke seeped off his body and rose up forming a demonic smiling face with glowing purple eyes before vanishing.

"WOW. That's new...creepy...but cool." Minoru was both impressed and creeped out. There was so much he really didn't know about this quirk.

"If Midoriya we're here, he'd be writing away in his book like a machine gun." Jiro commented.

"No doubt there." Denki retorted.

"Neat! But what about you?" Ace asked.

"Hmmm. I'll have to come back to that but thank you Ace." Minoru smiled.

"Hey." Ace knelt down and placed her fist on Minoru's chest.

"What are partners for Dude-kun?~" Ace winked.

Minoru smiled warmly and nodded. Ace did the same and stood back up.

"You can always count on me man. Trust. Alright, Hitsohi let's bail. This rain is really startin to come down." Ace then placed her jacket over her head like a tarp.

"My thoughts exactly." Hitoshi said.

"Later gators!" Ace said as both her and Hitoshi ran off to their dorm building.

Minoru smiled and waved. He watched as Ace slowly faded into the distance, once she was gone...Minoru turned and heaved a sigh as he made his way back inside the dorm building.

"Hey man, hold on. Wanna hang out a bit?" Denki asked.

"Maybe later dude…" Minoru replied walking inside the dorm building.

"Sigh…." Denki hung his head.

Jiro held his hand to comfort him. Denki looked to Jiro with a faint smile.

"Look, he'll come back around...eventually." Jito gave a comforting smile followed by a peck on the blonde boy's cheek.

"Hehehe, thanks Song Bird." Denki rubbed noses with her. Jiro only giggled and tickled with her ear jacks.

"Hahaha! Cut it!~" Denki tried to squirm away from her.

Iida and Mina chuckled at their little couple act, however Momo had slipped off after Minoru unknowingly to them.

Minoru was about to open his room door but a hand grabbed his shoulder. Minoru sighed and looked back to see Momo there with a soft expression.

"Yes?" Minoru asked.

"Please, I really want to talk to you and no it can't wait." Momo said sternly enough for Minoru to not try and brush her off.

Minoru was reluctant but just nodded. "Fine, come in."

Momo smiled and let go of him. "Thank you Minoru-kun."

Minoru raised an eyebrow. "**( Minoru-kun? Since when were we on first name basis? )**" Minoru thought to himself but just shook his head and opened his door allowing himself and Momo inside.

As Momo took a look around Minoru's room, it was oddly neat and clean. To her surprise he didn't have any dirty items or accessories unknowingly to her, Minoru had destroyed most of his dirty possessions in his fit of rage from the other day. The rest he just boxed up and placed in his closet not wanting to think of any of it while he was trying to recover his mental health.

"Just sit anywhere I guess. Or stand, it's whatever." Minoru went to his little mini fridge and got out a grape soda and sat on his purple bean bag chair.

"Thank you. Your room is quite nice." Momo complimented as she took a seat on the floor next to him.

"Thanks Yaoyorozu." Minoru took a sip of his soda.

"Momo." Momo spoke.

"Hmm?" Minoru looked to her.

"Momo. Call me Momo please. You don't have to be so formal. We're friends." Momo said with a small smile.

"Are we really? No really? Were we really ever friends?" Minoru set down his soda and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Yes we are. You are part of this class an-" Minoru then cuts her off.

"What hand do I write with?" Minoru asked suddenly.

"Come again?" Momo asked confusedly.

"What HAND...do I write with?" Minoru asked again.

Momo went quiet...she really didn't know.

"Seriously? I'm right handed. Dude, I sit right in front of you. You mean to tell me this whole time you couldn't even take notice of what hand I write with?" Minoru contradicted her friend claim.

Momo's face dropped and she looked down at her hands as she claspes them together.

"Sigh. You're right Minoru...we weren't friends. BUT…" She then looks at him earnestly.

"I'd like that to change." Momo said, looking him in the eyes as intensely as he did her.

"Huh, really now?" Minoru said with a blank expression.

"Yes Minoru. Really. I want that to change. You're words that day cut deep and you were right." Momo said, placing a hand on his flesh hand.

"I wasn't being nice to you because we were friends. I was doing it to try and repay a debt to you for saving my life. It wasn't genuine concern...it was just my morality." Momo spoke in a low tone that reeked of shame.

"I don't want that anymore. I don't want you to feel unwanted anymore. I don't want you to feel like an outcast in a place where you should feel at home. I don't….want you to feel alone and hurt anymore." Momo gripped his hand.

Minoru said nothing but his expression did ease up a bit to where some emotion could be read from his eyes. He then pulled his hand away and heaved a great sigh.

"If that's what you really want Momo then okay." Minoru said.

"Thank you Minoru. Truly, you won't regret this. I'm going to make things better between us. I'm not going to turn my back on you this time. Never again. I'm going to be there for you as I should have before and not by duty or obligation. Because I want to. For you." Momo smiled warmly with a blush.

Minoru just offered a very faint smile in return. He then leaned deep into his beanbag chair silently not knowing where to take this conversation next. Momo could sense this too and in an attempt to break the dead silence she spoke up and asked.

"If it's okay...you didn't get a chance to play your harmonica. So could you play for me? I really didn't know you played an instrument. So what better way to start this fresh start between us then with me getting to know new aspects of you?" Momo smiled.

"I guess so. Alright then." Minoru took out his harmonica and placed it at his lips.

Minoru thought about what he was going to play. Momo just silently waited with anticipation. A song came to Minoru at that moment..he then began to play "Exile Vilify."

As he played the tune Momo thought it sounded rather sad but it was very good to listen to.

"**( Exile...it takes your mind….again.)"** Minoru sang the lyrics in his head. He wasn't a good singer normally but that was mainly because he'd always try showing off and end up making himself sound like a dying animal. His inner voice was calm and steady...it didn't sound like a pro singer but it was enough to be decent.

"**( Exile. It takes your mind. Again. )" **

"**( You've got suckers luck...have you given up? )"**

"**( Does it feel like a trial? Does it trouble your mind the way...you trouble mine? )" **

Minoru played the harmonica more passionately.

"**( Exile...it takes your mind...again…)" **

"**( Exile. It takes your mind. Again )" **

"**( Oh you meant...so...much. Have you given….up? )"**

"**( Does it feel like a trial? Does it trouble your mind the way, you trouble mine? Does it FEEL like a trial?...Now you're thinking too fast...you're like marbles on glass. )"**

Minoru then leaned up and played the song with more emotion.

"**( Vilify...don't even try…)"**

"**( Vilify...don't even try...)"**

"**( …..I've got suckers luck...have I given up? Yes it feels like a trial…)"** Minoru diverged from the original lyrics.

"**( I know it troubles your mind the way it troubles mine…)"**

"**( Because it feels like a trial…)" **

"**( Yes I've fallen for the same empty answers again…)"**

"**( Vilify...don't even try…)" **

"**( Vilify….don't even try…)"**

Minoru then leaned back as the song he played slowed down.

"**( Vilify…..why even try? )"**

"**( Vilify…..)"** With that...Minoru finally stopped playing and shut his eyes.

Silence….and then he heard clapping. He opened his eyes and looked over to Momo who was smiling and clapping.

"That was such an amazing performance. I really felt your emotions as you played." Momo praised him.

"Tch, thanks Momo. I just played how I felt." He smiled weakly.

"Well It was great. Thank you for sharing that with me." Momo grinned happily.

"Thank you for giving me this chance to try and make things better." Said Momo.

"Don't gotta thank me but, you're welcome anyways." Minoru said.

Momo smiled and sat up on her feet. "Well I'll go for now. I can tell you're really tired from your sparring session with Ace." She said.

"Yeah I really am. That girl hurts hard…" Minoru rubbed a few sore spots on his body.

"Yes...she does. Ahem. Well I'll be off. Take care and I'll talk to you again soon." Momo smiled and left his room.

Minoru sighed and crawled into bed kicking off his shoes and passing out almost instantly.

"**( Okay, now it's time to look more into this Ace character, but I have to find a good place to start. There's something behind her, I can feel it. )**" Momo thought to herself as she walked down the halls of the dorm building.

_***With Ace.***_

"Fuckin Hell man." Ace cursed wringing out her wet jacket.

"I know, I know." Hitoshi said doing the same with his shirt.

"Seriously Mother Nature, don't ya got anything better to do?" Ace rolled her eyes.

"It's not as bad as all this crap centering around that little friend of yours." Hitoshi said, slipping his shirt back on.

"I told you he's innocent." Ace said.

"I believe you. I'm just saying." Hitoshi raised his hands up.

"Sigh, I know man, seriously people need to chill the eff out." Ace said, throwing her jacket over her shoulder.

"I agree, it's just annoying at this point." Hitoshi said.

"Got that right, but don't worry. I'll get this rat nailed to the wall soon enough." Ace said shoving one hand into his pocket.

"If you need help just ask." Hitoshi said to her.

"Don't worry, I will." Ace smiled.

"Good, also have you heard about his new vigilante going around on the news lately?" Hitoshi asked.

"Which one? There are a few of em." Ace asked him.

"The one going by the name Noir." Hitoshi said.

"Ahhh, ya mean the black and white dual gun, knife slingin masked vigle girl? Yeah, she's been pretty radioactive in the media lately." Ace said.

"Radioactive?..." Hitoshi tilted his head.

"Popular." Ace translated.

"I swear I need a dictionary for your slang." Hitoshi ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Hahaha, maybe I'll make one.~" Ace winked.

"I'm not complaining." Hitoshi rolled his eyes.

Ace laughed and put an arm around Hitoshi's shoulders. "Haha!~ Okay, I'll see ya dude. Got some work to do." Ace patted his shoulder and walked off.

"See ya Ace, stay out of trouble." Hitoshi said to her as she walked off.

"Someone should tell trouble to stay outta me for once!" Ace retorted as she made her way to her room.'

Hitoshi only chuckled. "**( Ace you goof ball. )**" He smiled and walked to his room as well.

_***With Minoru.***_

Minoru was just taking a nap until he heard knocks on his door. He slowly woke up quite easily and rubbed his eyes. "Who's there?" He called out.

"It's me Mineta. Can you open the door please?" Aizawa's voice rang from behind the door.

"Sigh...Coming." The boy felt a loom of dread come over him. He could tell this wasn't anything good.

He quickly got out of bed and put on his shoes and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. There stood, of course Aizawa. His teacher had a rather sympathetic look on his face. "Thank you." Aizawa said.

"What is it sir?" Minoru said in a low tone.

"Just come with me please. Me, Nezu and a few other teachers would like to talk to you and NO you're not in trouble. This is about your well being." Aizawa confirmed.

Minoru felt his shoulders ease off the tension but he still wasn't looking forward to this.

"Sigh...Okay. Let's just go." Minoru walked out his room and shut the door.

Aizawa nodded and Minoru followed close behind. Minoru could only imagine how this was going to go...and deep down. He really wasn't up for it mentally.

"**( Let's just get it over with. )**" Minoru sighed internally as he followed Aizawa to meet with the other teachers.

_**To Be Continued. **_


	10. Chapter 10: Acceptance: Act 1

The walk to the office was fairly quiet. Luckily Aizawa had an umbrella for them due to the rain. Only a "Thanks" was uttered from Minoru. Aizawa merely nodded silently.

Upon entering the school and reaching the office he was met with Principle. Nezu, Present Mic, and Midnight.

"Ah Mineta, happy you're here." Nezu smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey!~ There he is! The purple champ!~" Mic exclaimed.

"Hello there sweetheart. Thank you for coming." Midnight smiled.

"Sigh...Hey." Minoru rubbed his shoulder.

Aizawa sighed and ushered Minoru to sit down. Minoru silently complied and Aizawa did as well sitting next to him.

"So let me guess what this is about...my well being? Or maybe the others told you about how I snapped at them all? Or maybe it's the fake video and rumors about me going around?" Minoru tapped his hand on his lap.

The teachers all looked at each other, they're smiles had dropped a bit. Midnight sighed and spoke up.

"Well yes, it is about all of those." She said with a comforting face.

"Do not worry about the last one Mineta. A student that claims to know you came to us beforehand and let us know the video and rumors were fake. They thoroughly debunked them all, we had no reason to distrust their word." Nezu said.

"**( Ace…thank you.)**" Minoru looked down and smiled faintly but warmly.

"Yeah brotato don't worry bout that!~ Ya good!" Mic smiled.

"However as for the second thing." Aizawa spoke up.

"I'm not saying sorry and I regret NOTHING I said to them." Minoru spoke quickly.

The teachers were surprised by his sudden sharp tone.

"Mineta, I know you have been through quite a lot but you shouldn't take it out on those who wish to help." Nezu said.

"Yes he's right. You're classmates, we're just concerned for you." Midnight spoke.

"With all do respect. They weren't trying to do either." Minoru's voice turned very sour.

"They were just feeding their morality. Do you all even know the relationship between me and them? Please. Allow me to explain."

"You see. They never liked me. Except for Denki and maybe even Midoriya too. But I can say without doubt none of the others did and you know what? They have their reasons. I can't blame them and I'm not. What pissed me off is that they pretended like I existed out of pity." Minoru sneered.

"Any other day they'd ignore me and exclude me from anything. Hanging out, group activities, study sessions you name it. They wanted me nowhere in sight and they'd totally blow me off when I invited them to hang out." He continued.

"Another thing that makes me mad is that they fucking make up their own rules whenever or however they want and change them however and whenever they want. They preach all the time "Being kind is the best way to be." "Helping people with their problems is good will and will be rewarded." or "Patience is key." Yada, yada, all that high horse crap." Minoru spat.

"BUT, when it actually comes down to it they'll only follow those rules with people they like and deem worthy of it instead of doing it with everyone. When it comes to some other person they dislike then NOPE. Those rules don't apply to them. Don't gotta be nice or make an effort for them. Exactly what happened with me. They dislike me so they have no intention of helping me." Minoru gripped his lap tightly.

"Hypocrites...the whole lot of them." Minoru said.

The adults could only listen as Minoru spoke his feelings...this was a side of Minoru they had yet to see.

"What hurts the most is that they….they try SO HARD...for each other. They accept one another for their flaws, insecurities, doubts and more. They go out of their way to help and comfort one another but...not for me. Nope. Not even the smallest attempt. Sigh…" Minoru looked off silently.

The teachers were just stunned. There was so much hurt in his voice. They could feel every emotion as he ranted on.

"Kid...we had no idea." Mic tilted his shades down.

"Of course. How could you?" Minoru have Mic a blank stare.

"Mineta, if you were this unhappy. You could have just told us. We could have helped you." Midnight spoke trying to show she was earnest.

"Well sorry. I have a tendency to shy away from asking teachers for help." Minoru looked off.

"And why is that Mineta? Please, so we can better understand." Nezu asked.

"Sigh, cause it's the same thing every time. Nothing ever changes. They either ignore me or they give me the same tiring routine with the same tiring dialogue." The boy scuffed.

"Let me try and guess some of the things you all are planning to say to me."

"Ahem. You are loved? Your life is precious? Your life has meaning? People care about you? You're a bright and promising young man? You have potential so don't waste it? You can't give up? You'll never know unless you try? We're here for you? We won't let you down? We'll get you through this? Your physical and mental health are our top priority? Life can be unfair and it can hurt, but you have to keep moving forward? Just open up to others and they'll understand? Time heals all wounds? Did I just about get them all? I'm pretty sure I did." Minoru rolled his shoulders with a rather bored look.

The adults shared concerned glances to one another. This was worse than they had thought.

"I've heard every sappy comforting teacher phrase/speech known to man and I promise you….yours won't move me." Minoru leaned back in his chair.

Aizawa finally broke his silence. "Mineta." He stood up from his chair and knelt down in front of the boy.

"I've failed you." Aizawa spoke.

Minoru stared into his eyes. Both of them were giving very stoic looks but their eyes as equal intensity.

"Really now?" Minoru asked.

"I believe much like the others, I have neglected you as well. When it came to grooming the students to look past their troubles, trauma and other faults. I failed to give you the same time of day. Looking back on it now...I don't think I've ever sat down with you to have a real honest discussion about you and your well being and your progress. I've really only given you simple lectures, warnings or scoldings about your perverted antics." Aizawa confessed his failures.

"And punishments. I mean who can forget those? If I so much as say something perverted, then whether it be from you or the others, I get either hit or tied up. Sigh…..Aizawa. I'm tired. I really am." Minoru looked into his teacher's eyes.

"I've lost an arm...I've been insulted in the worst possible way, that being pitted by people who didn't even like me just because I did something above their already low expectations of me and I was even belittled even more by this. I have some group trying to put the screws to me because they don't like me and…..sigh...I'm just tired Aizawa...I wanna rest..and I mean really rest." Minoru's voice cracked a bit but he quickly thought of Ace to give him strength.

The last thing he wanted was to break down in front of them.

"I hear you Mineta. And I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I should have. I'm going to make sure I give you the time and help you need." Aizawa placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sigh...Thanks I guess." Minoru regained himself.

"Bruh...heavy." Mic rubbed the back of his neck.

"It would seem we've all greatly misjudged you." Midnight spoke with a disheartened voice.

"The fact that you put your life on the line to save Momo, knowing she didn't respect you or like you. That was a very selfless Mineta. Not many people would do that, it shows there's more to you then you let on." Nezu said.

"Yeah yo, for shizzle. Ya took on for the team regardless of the social status between you and them! That's rad! Real team player!" Mic smiled.

"Well...even though in their eyes I wasn't a good friend or rather even a classmate...I wanted to least let them know I was a team player. I wanted to at least have that going for me." Minoru rubbed his shoulder.

"And that is very mature. I'm happy to know that." Midnight smiled warmly.

"Mineta. It's clear that things between you and your classmates. There is much bad blood and...very unpleasant impressions and memories between you. And seeing how much it has affected you as a whole and seeing a new deeper side to you, as well you putting up with our negligence...I want to make you an offer." Nezu spoke.

Minoru raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair. "What kind of offer?"

"Mineta, I offer you to switch to class 1-B for the remainder of your hero course here at UA." Nezu said.

Minoru's eyes went as wide as an open field. "What?" The boy asked.

"I'm giving you a choice to move to 1-B. As far as I know, you haven't had little to no interactions with them. Thus you could start over fresh with them. Though they may have heard things about you but personally I don't find them to be the judgmental type. So you can truly have a fresh start with new people and with no pre-judgements." Nezu smiled and clapped his paws together.

Minoru looked down to his feet. His hand gripped his pants leg. Leave…..1-A? Leave the others and just join another class? Could he really do that? After all they've been through…?

"Is that okay?..." Minoru said in a low voice not looking up.

"Of course Mineta. If this would help your mental health and overall development from here on then yes. It's perfectly fine. I'm sure Mr. Vlad wouldn't mind having you on board. Especially after hearing your whole story." Nezu answered reassuringly.

Minoru stayed silent. He was still contemplating the choice before him…

Aizawa sighed. "Mineta. I respect whatever you choose. But I really want you to think this through. Because once you choose this. That's it. You can't come back. Also...I know things are rough between you and them but, I think you should tell them about this choice as well." Aizawa said.

"Do I really have too? I mean...it's my choice." Minoru asked looking up.

"Yes it is your choice but...at least let them know and hear what they have to say. Please. This is all I ask of you." Aizawa spoke with greater emotion than usual.

Minoru could feel Aizawa's emotions and nodded in agreement. He didn't like but it was the least he could do.

"I'll need more time to think about this...is that okay?" Minoru asked Nezu.

"Oh course Mineta, however...I'll only give you until tomorrow." Nezu said.

"**( Just till tomorrow?...)**" Minoru frowned a bit but quickly shrugged it off. "Thank you sir. Ahem..sorry but may I leave now? I really want to hurry and get to work on thinking about this. Listen, thank you for checking on me and everything. I'll be okay soon. I'm still coping with all this, but I'm almost there." Minoru said with an honest face.

"That's all we wanted to know buddy." Mic said, smiling.

"I'm sure a lot of adults have let you down in the past but...we won't. We promise. If you need guidance, please don't hesitate to come to us." Midnight added.

"Yes Mineta. Find it in your heart to give adult figures another chance." Nezu said.

"You never know Mineta. You just be surprised." Aizawa spoke standing up and looking down to Minoru.

"I'll….keep that in mind. I'm gonna go now." Minoru got up from his chair and quickly made his way to the door.

"Mineta. Take care." Nezu spoke out to the boy.

Minoru only nodded and left the room.

"Jesus. That was one HELL of a revolution." Mic said resting his arms on the table.

"I'm sure it was shocking to all of us, but we should have expected nothing less. Everyone, even Mineta, has a breaking point." Midnight said.

"Indeed Midnight. I just wished things could have been more different then they are now." Nezu added.

"It's my fault and I take full responsibility. He's my student and I should have guided him better." Aizawa clenched his fists.

"And depending on what he chooses...I may not even have a chance to make it up to him." Aizawa cursed under his breath.

"Aizawa, please don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure that yo-" Nezu began to speak but Aizawa quickly cut him off.

"No Nezu. There's no excuse for it. I didn't do my job and this was the outcome. I let the kid down. Plain and simple." Aizawa turned away and made his way toward the door and walked out.

"Sigh...I'll talk to em later." Mic said.

"Thank you Present Mic." Nezu tried his best to smile.

"No prob boss man." Mic flashed the rock on hand gesture.

"This is very saddening yes but at the moment we need to deal with this group of students targeting Mineta." Midnight said with a sharp tone.

"Yeah man that junk is mega uncool." Mic agreed.

"Absolutely unacceptable. I have no patience for bullies." Nezu spoke sternly.

Mic and Midnight both agreed and the three began to formulate a plan.

_***With Minoru.***_

As Minoru made his way out the school, his mind was scattered like marbles dropped on the floor. A murmur within his heart poked at his psyche.

Would leaving them make him a deserter? Or some sort of coward? They've been through so much that...would it be right to leave them? Even despite the rocky relationship with them still...he felt almost obligated to stay.

Minoru didn't even notice that he had already made it out of the school...but when he did. He realized the rain had stopped.

"Oh, I totally forgot it was even raining." Minoru looked up at the grey clouds filling the sky but...some clouds in the center of vision seemed parted.

Minoru looked closely at the clouds and then slowly the clouds began to part and a ray of light shined through. Minoru covered his eyes as the light was rather bright but he quickly removed his hand to gaze at the light shining through the grey cloudy sky. It was…beautiful.

Minoru felt his heart warm staring at it and oddly enough...this scene before him made him think of Ace. Why? He thought to himself. However upon reflecting on everything he then realized.

Ace was the light. Ace was the light that shined through this grey stormy sky that had been his life. She showed him that even in this dark moment for him, there was still a light that shined true. He just had to find it and follow it and it would lead him through the valley of darkness.

"Ace...is my light. My guiding star. I finally see it now. This warmness I feel whenever I think of her...or how she can just lift my mood with her presence alone. She is radiance given form…" Minoru smiled feeling his heart warm up.

"I think...I think…." Minoru blushed and held his heart.

"I think I'm in love with her…"

"I...I have to go see her. Right now. If anything can help me with this choice it's her!" Minoru smiled feeling the weight of all his grief and despair wash away.

Though traces and echoes of it remained...Minoru's new found strength of heart ultimately out weighed them.

Without a second thought he raced to the 1-C dorm building. He needed to see Ace to not only ask her for advice but...to also thank her for everything she's done. To thank her…

For being his sunshine in his darkness moment.

_**To Be Continued. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Fresh Start Act 1

Minoru wanted to go see Ace right away but he quickly remembered the rumors about him circulating in her dorm building...instead he decided to text her and have her meet him outside. It had stopped raining so it should be okay to ask her to come out.

The boy simply stood at the steps of the 1-C building, awaiting for Ace to come out it's doors. So many warm feelings surged around inside his heart as he thought of all the things he wanted to say to her, Minoru just didn't know where to begin. He owed her so much, so much in fact he'd even go as far to say he owned her his heart.

Minoru was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed Ace had walked right up to him.

"Yooo, Earth to Grape Boy. Do you copy?" Ace raised her voice slightly.

"Ah!" Minoru jumped and threw his arms up in a spooked goofy manner which caused Ace to chuckle.

"Hehehe, calm down. Not here to steal your soul bud…..yet.~" Ace winked, flashing a teasing smile at the startled boy.

"Yet? What's that about?~" Minoru wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ya might just find out soon enough, short stack.~" Ace replied as she flicked his nose.

"Oof, short jokes already. No mercy today huh Ace?" Minoru smiled, shoving his flesh hand into his pocket.

"Noooope! Hehehe, well makin fun of ya aside. What's buzzin? Ya seem real Cloud 9 right now." Ace placed her hands on her hips while looking into the boy's eyes as she read his mood.

"Cloud 9?..." Minoru tilted his head in confusion from Ace's slang.

"Real happy and what not." The old school gal explained.

"Ahhh, heh. Well yes. I am. Because...well. I think I've finally come to accept all that's happened." Minoru spoke with minor confidence.

"For realz?! Dude, that's great to hear. I really hated seein ya so bent outta shape and all…" Ace smiled and she sat down to be at Minoru's eye level.

"Yeah well, don't worry. I think I'm ready to get back into my old groove. Though it's gonna be a slow start up." Minoru spoke with a small smile. As he did...he couldn't help but examine Ace more. She was very well blossomed body wise. She had a picture perfect face, pretty eyes, silky shiny hair, a great bust, curvy hips and all.

The boy could feel his old self bubbling up but oddly enough. He was able to just keep it to himself. Mostly due to it being Ace and all. After all she's done, he could never even consider perving on her.

"Finally taking an interest?~" Ace teased, bringing him out of his examination trance.

"Ah! Ummm….kinda yeah. Hehehe...your pretty hot Ace…" The boy smiled nervously, hoping Ace wouldn't get angry.

"It's cool dude. I know I'm smokin. I don't mind if ya glance ever here and there. Just don't get any funny ideas or flat out stare. Ya dig?" Ace cocked an eyebrow and spoke in a stern voice.

"Aghh, y-yeah...I dig." Minoru agreed. He was not expecting that but then again. Ace just wasn't like other girls. Which he liked a lot. It felt like a breath of fresh air whenever he spoke to her.

"Neato. Well is that all ya wanted to tell me?" Ace asked.

"No...I actually want your thoughts on something." Minoru looked away a bit, his smile fading. Ace instantly knew it was something serious and leaned in closer to him.

"Okay, who's cruisin for a bruisin this time?" Ace cracked her knuckles.

"No one, no one...look, my home room teacher came to me and brought me to the princable, Mic and Midnight to talk about all the crap I've been going through okay?" Minoru explained, which seemed to settle down Ace to a small extent.

"Go on." Ace crossed her arms.

"I'll spare the small details. Basically they believe I'm innocent too and they know someone's trying to frame me and they said they'd be on it." Minoru informed her.

"Hmph. Well that's good, but I'm gonna keep looking into myself. I'm already on a trail and I don't intend to just call it quits." Said Ace.

"That's okay, I wasn't asking you to and thanks." Minoru thanked the girl.

"Hey, gotta watch out for my pals." Ace patted the boy's shoulder.

"Hehehe, amen there and also….Nezu um...gave me an offer." Minoru rubbed the back of his neck.

"And that waaaaaas?" Ace tilted her head.

"They offered me to switch to class 1-B to continue out the rest of my hero course...because of all the drama and bad blood between me and the others in 1-A." Minoru explained to Ace.

"Huh, that was actually kinda nice of em. So is this what ya wanted my opinion on?" The girl's expression lightened.

"Well I have a faint idea on what you may think but I kinda want to just hear it from your mouth." Minoru said.

"Okay then. Personally I think ya should do what ya think is best for you dude." Ace said plain and simple.

"Yeah, figured you'd say something along those lines. So if I do...it's not being cowardly? Or abandoning them?" Minoru rubbed his shoulder nervously.

"No. Why the Hell would it be?" Ace frowned a bit.

"I mean...after all the grief I gave them all...wouldn't it just seem kinda weak to just leave because I can't handle the backlash?" Minoru looked down to the ground with a small shame looming over him.

"Sigh...Okay. This talk. Look Minoru. I get that. Really I do. It was the same back with me when I was still livin in the US. I caused so much shit back there...all because of my damn habits. I turned pretty much everyone I knew against me...even though I tried to make things right, it never bared fruit." Ace gritted her teeth in frustration. Minoru kept silent and listened...he could tell Ace was getting personal.

"I just kept stressing myself out and ran myself into the ground day in and out to try and win back the good favor of all those I've wronged. But in the end. It was for nothing. I just couldn't anymore. I had to leave, if I didn't I was gonna lose my mind." Ace ran a hand through her hair.

"Sometimes it's better to live and let die. Live and learn. Wipe the canvas and start again. That's what I did. I got a fresh start." Ace finished.

Minoru considered her words but still deep down he felt a murmur in his heart…

"If you're still not convinced then let me say this too. I know a hero is supposed to step up and face any hardship and see it out till the end no matter the outcome and even if it's painful. While that is noble...it's also very foolish as well." Ace spoke and this really got Minoru's attention.

"If the hero keeps running themselves into the ground to make something right...then when the time comes for when they need to give it all they have….they won't be of any use to anyone. Because they would have already given all they had and more." Ace closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"A true heros gotta learn how to manage themselves. To make choices that will allow them to be in the right state of mind and body to do their duty. A hero who can't take care of themselves got no chance of taking care of others." Ace shook her head and gave Minoru a dead serious stare.

"I...never thought of it like that." Minoru held his stump.

"I want the best for ya dude and well...do you really think you'll find it staying there?" Ace asked honestly.

Minoru went silent...but deep down he knew the answer…"No." He replied.

"Well then there's your answer." Ace placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen. It's your life. Your choice. You decide what's best for it. Pain is inevitable...but suffering? That's a choice man. I chose to stop suffering and that's why I'm here now making good with my new beginning. So what's your choice?" Ace asked looking deep into the boy's eyes.

"**( Suffering...is a choice? Have I just been choosing to suffer this whole time? )**" Minoru's chest tightened up as he reflected back to every hardship in his life...and upon reliving them all in his head he found that.

"**( She's right...I have just chosen to suffer. This whole time...I've been my own worst enemy. )**" Minoru gripped his flesh fist tightly.

"I...don't want to suffer anymore. I want to start over...I want the pain in my chest to stop." Minoru's voice wavered.

"...It still hurts doesn't it? Even though ya moved on into acceptance. The pain still lingers...huh?" Ace gave a sympathetic look.

Minoru only nodded as he hung his head. Yes he had accepted what's happened but...it didn't mean it hurt any less. The pain was still there...just echoing inside his heart.

Ace closed her eyes and sighed lightly...she then looked at the quivering boy and spoke.

"Do you want it to stop hurting?" Ace asked.

"W-What?" Minoru looked up with tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"I can help ease the pain...if you want." Ace said softly.

"How?" Minoru asked, sniffling.

"It's a secret. Sorry. So again. Do you want me to ease the pain?" Ace asked again. Minoru didn't answer...he looked deep into her eyes for several seconds but...slowly nodded.

"Okay then. I need ya to shut your eyes and keep em shut. Ya gotta promise me you won't peek no matter what. I won't forgive ya if you do." Ace said sternly but softly.

Minoru nodded again and closed his eyes tightly. Ace sighed and slowly placed her right hand to Minoru's chest. Placing her finger tips exactly where his heart would be. "Keep your eyes shut until I say…"

Ace's fingers then slowly….phased through Minoru's chest and a faint purple glow illuminated from the boys chest as her hand phased deeper in. Minoru felt no pain but he did feel this warm sensation plus all throughout him but as curious as this was...he did as he promised and kept his eyes close.

When Ace had her whole hand phased into the boy's chest..she seemed to have grabbed onto something and slowly begun to pull out..as she did Minoru a wave of emotions wash over him...he couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they streamed down from his eyes and down his cheeks. Ace was saddened to see this but kept going...when she had fully retracted her hand from Minoru's chest...she held a large sized glowing dark purple sphere...which soon shrunk and turned into a dark purple jewel.

What she held in her hand...was all of Minoru's inner trauma. His pain, his regrets, his sorrows...all his raw negative emotions all compressed into this small jewel. She looked down at it sadly...

"**( Tch...wow. All of that. All of it...was just sittin there in his heart. Jesus...really makes we wonder what it was that bent your life so out of shape dude. )**" Ace hung her head and placed the jewel in her pocket.

"Alright. I'm done." Ace said to Minoru as she wiped his tears away.

Minoru opened his eyes to look at her. Ace could see the look in his eyes...his eyes seemed brighter than before. "How do you feel now?" Ace asked.

"I feel...like so much weight was lifted off me. Really...for the first time in so long I really feel...at peace with myself." Minoru wiped his eyes.

"Nice.~" Ace winked.

"What did you do to me?" Minoru asked beyond curiously.

"Secret but...in a nutshell. I healed your heart." Ace smiled warmly.

"...Oh Yuki!" Minoru embraced her tightly.

"OOF! Hehehe, usin my real name eh? Not that I mind." Ace chuckled as she hugged him back.

"Yuki-chan...thank you for all you've done for me. No one's ever gone so far for me. Not only are you super mega hot...your super mega kind and just..awesome." Minoru shedded tears of joy as he stayed in Ace's arms.

"I know, I know.~ I'm a real cut above the rest.~ You may praise me more.~" Ace smirked cockily.

"I don't think I could praise you enough...I owe you my heart Yuki-chan." Minoru said which took Ace by surprise.

"That right now? Hmmm. Well then I just may take you up on that someday." Ace said with a warm smile.

"R-Really?" Minoru was shocked by her reply.

"Depending on how things between us go from here, but I will say. I'm diggin it thus far. Keep it up and you've got yourself a gal.~" Ace winked.

"Ahhh...hehehe. Well then I'll be sure to amp up my wacky antics.~" Minoru winked back.

"Good, I love a guy that can make me laugh." Ace booped his nose.

"Hehehe! Okay, I've made up my mind. I'm...going to join 1-B. Not because I'm running away, no. So I can start anew and become the best I can really be." Minoru smiled fully and genuinely again as he released Ace.

"THAT'S what I like to hear! So, got sight of your goal again?" Ace playfully punches his shoulder.

"Nope. I'm completely aimless." Minoru smiled.

Ace's smile vanished and she looked at him in a confused manner. "Wha?"

"I kinda stopped caring about being cool for girls after going through all this…" Minoru rolled his shoulders.

"Besides. In a way I kinda already met the goal. I mean, you think I'm cool and you like me and to be honest...I'm fine as long as you think I'm cool." Minoru blushed.

"Awwww, Minny Moo.~ Look at you becoming such a smooth talker." Ace grinned ear to ear like a goof ball.

"Only for you Sugartits.~" Minoru teased.

"Lucky me huh?" She joked.

"No. Lucky me. For getting the chance to be close with an awesome girl like you." Minoru said softly.

"Gaah! C'mon, dude. Stop with these sweet nothings already!~ I can't take it!~" Ace blushed faintly.

"Hehehe, sorry. But back on topic...I really don't have a goal anymore. I'm kinda just moving on because the road tells me too. As of now, I'm just going with the flow." Minoru looked up to the sky.

"Hmm. Well that's okay. It just means you have more self searching to do. Which will help you grow more and before you know it, you'll find your new answer. Your new goal." Ace consoled him.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that. Yeah! I'll just keep walking this road until I find my new motivation." Minoru pumped his fist.

"Hehehe, neat. I'll be here if you need me. Oh and Hitoshi too. I told him about you and he thinks you're cool too. So I hope you don't mind him hanging out with us at times." Ace explained moving a bang of hair out her face.

"Naw, I don't mind. He's pretty cool too. I mean after all he's your pal, so I already like him." Minoru smiled.

"Awesome!~ Okay you! Back to work ya hear? You should go let Nezu know ya wanna join 1-B quick as possible." Ace said while standing up and dusting her legs off.

"Oh yeah, I should. Okay thanks for the talk Ace and I'll text you later!" Minoru turned and waved goodbye.

"Later gator.~" Ace flashed the peace sign as they both went their separate ways.

As Ace walked back inside her dorm building she heaved a great sigh. She had used her secret quirk on Minoru to heal his inner pain...she really didn't like using it. Though it can spare people emotional trauma...it does take its toll on her. During the process...she can see things we wish she could unsee. Memories of pain, abuse, betrayal, traumatizing events...and worse would flash before her eyes. Minoru's memories were just….horrible. His home life was just awful, not only that but the bullies he had to put up with as well. God she felt so bad for him.

"Sigh...I'm going to protect his smile." Ace took out the purple jewel formed from Minoru's sorrows and stared at it.

"Since no one else will….I will." She gripped it in her palm and placed it back in her pocket and headed back to her room silently.

"**( Here's your chance Minoru. Don't miss it bud. )**" Ace put her faith in the boy.

_**To Be Continued. **_


	12. Chapter 12: Departure

_**No one's POV: **_

"So you've decided already Mineta?" Principal Nezu asked the boy as he leaned forward on his desk.

"Yes sir. I am. It's just time...time to move on to the next big stage. I really did think about it. I really did and I just think it would be best for me to move along." Minoru said with a more calmer tone than earlier.

"I see. Remember. Once you choose this. It is final." Nezu reminded Minoru sternly. Letting him know the full weight of this choice.

"I know and I still want to switch. Please." Minoru pleaded with his principal.

"Very well Mineta. I will inform Vlad immediately. Go pack your things and head to the 1-B dorm building. Vlad will be there to show you to your room." Nezu said, trying to give a comforting smile to the boy.

"Thank you sir...I'm gonna go. Should probably hurry up and get it over with it." Minoru stretched as he began to walk out.

"Good luck and take care Minoru." The principal waved Minoru goodbye as the boy left his office.

"I'll need it." Minoru said as he left the office and made his way back to the 1-A dorm.

"This is gonna be something…or nothing at all. I dunno. Not sure what I'm expecting really." Minoru said to himself as he walked. Minoru had no idea how he was going to say this or even he should say anything at all.

No, no. Saying nothing at all wouldn't be right. He couldn't do that. It seemed like he'd have to come right out and say it. However they react is on them but this is his choice and he had made up his mind. The boy wanted to start anew without the past preventing him from moving on. Once again the boy was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed he had already made it to the dorm building.

"Sigh...here we go." The boy took a breath and made his way into the dorm building. As he did he kept wondering how he would tell this news to his soon to be former classmates.

Minoru had walked into the common area still thinking intensely to himself.

"Siiiigh...**( How do I tell them? )**" The boy thought,

"Oh hey! Minoru! Welcome back!" Izuku shouted out, with some of the others with him.

"We're about to do a study group session...would you like to join?" Iida invited the boy.

Minoru didn't say anything and looked at the rest. The group consisted of Iida, Izuku, Ochako, Momo, Mina, Jirou, and Denki. The boy remained silent as he looked at them all, seeing their welcoming smiles. It brought a certain feeling he didn't quite understand.

The room was filled with nothing but an odd silence between the eight individuals. Walking in, they'd had smiling and enthusiastic faces, at the least. But the longer the boy remained quiet with merely a gaze, the more their expressions faded away. It was worrying, what would he say? Would it be the same as the other times? The thought made them still.

A certain pink girl's pink lips tried to turn up into a smile again, as Mina Ashido attempted to break the cutting silence.

"What's wrong, Mineta? Do you not want to come?"

She asked curiously, meeting the purple boy's gaze.

Minoru glanced at the pink girl's dark and yellow eyes. She could feel the peace and disquiet in his eyes.

"Sigh...Listen everyone. I have something to say." He says gaining the attention of the others around.

"What is it?" Momo looked concerned. Tsuyu heard this and made her way over as well curious as to what was going on.

"So...Principle Nezu spoke to me about...our relationship and he wasn't pleased with it. So he gave me an offer." Minoru looked down at his feet trying to keep his voice straight.

"He gave me the offer...to switch to 1-B to carry out the rest of my hero course." Minoru looked back at them. He could see their smiles soon turn to wide eyed stares full of disbelief.

"He...what?" Izuku was shocked.

A pair of black eyes widened at his words. Mina couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth in shock, as she repeated his words.

"Switching..." The pink girl let out.

"...to Class 1-B..."

The previously silent Denki trailed off after Mina, feeling just as shocked. His lips were pursed thin. It was happening. It was happening.

"Mineta..." Denki croaked out.

The blonde looked down in shame, wishing there was something he could have done to prevent this. His best friend...was leaving?

"Mineta! Forget the others, I don't want you to go, never did! Do you really want to?!" Denki cried out to his best friend.

Momo turned fully to face the boy. "Mineta-kun, please. I know our relationship isn't the best but it doesn't have to stay that way. Please don't close your mind off from improving. We could be better. We CAN be better." Momo pleaded with Minoru.

"Yes, our situation is not unfixable. It will take time but we can do it. we just have to believe in one another." Izuku spoke up trying to make his feelings seem as genuine as possible.

"You don't have to leave to be happy or make us happy." Iida said as he took off his glasses to look at Minoru more seriously.

"Guysi...Maybe you didn't want it but...that's not really the point." Minoru shook his head.

"Mineta-chan, yes we found your antics obnoxious but I feel like you're taking this a bit out of proportion. We didn't hate you or want you to leave. We just wanted you to clean up your act. Ribbit." Tsu spoke up.

"And yet...you didn't even care enough to lend a hand to help me do that like you do with everyone else..." Minoru said sadly looking away.

"That was they're mistake...and mine too, I should have been there for you, proper, like an actual best friend."

Denki's tone was quieting.

"But...things are different now, right? You've got people by your side now...we can still work together and solve this, can't we?"

"That was their mistake...and mine too, I should have been there for you more, like an actual best friend."

Denki's tone was quieting down as he calmed himself.

"But...things are different now, right? You've got people by your side now...we can still work together and solve this, can't we?" Denki said looking into Minoru's eyes with a small glimpse of hope.

"Let me explain." Minoru cleared his voice.

"You see. I could let you all into my comfort zone and we could try to fix things and I REALLY thought about it." Minoru gripped his fist.

"But each time I did...each time you all tried...there was this murmur inside my heart that just burned my blood. All the memories of my mistakes, all your rejections and displeased emotions of me just boil up and I just...can't deal with it...it hurts, I withdraw, and I just lose my strength to even try..." Minoru gripped his stump feeling a phantom pain come on.

"Mineta..." The pink girl could only stand there astonished by his sincere honesty.

Mina could only say his name. The answer only drew them all to complete silence, what could they possibly tell him?

"...It doesn't have to hu-" Momo was about to say but Minoru cut her off.

"Let me share something Ace told me...I asked her opinion on this and she said..."I don't owe you guys anything and you don't owe me. It's fair ground." she says...yes I could try to make things right but is it really what I want? Is that really what's best for me? Even though it hurts me emotionally? Even though it makes me unhappy? I told her a hero should always face their mistakes and make right by it...but then she told me something I never thought of...if a hero does that and runs themselves into the ground...then they're no help to anyone..."

Izuku's eyes went wide and he glanced at his scarred hand...those words really phased him. Was that really true? Aizawa had something like this to him before but...to hear it from Mineta of all people.

"And in that logic in mind, I ask myself...am I just gonna keep hurting myself trying to make this work?"

"I still don't like this. You're my best friend after all, Mineta." Denki clenched his fists.

Denki showed a grin. For his friend, it was the best thing.

"But if accepting it will make you happier, then I can't really stop you, we can still talk sometime, right? Gettin used to a new place'll be hard, I'll talk to you whenever!" Denki smiled trying not to tear up.

Minoru smiled at Denki, even though this was hard for him...he just wanted him to be happy.

"Yeah Denki. I'll never stop talking to you. Not ever." Minoru smiled warmly.

"And thank you for always being my friend. Even when I didn't deserve it. You're one in a million." The shorter boy walked over and embraced the blonde electric boy.

It was fine...they were still going to see each other again, Mineta wasn't gone forever. The warmth of the hug that he felt was proof of that, their friendship was still alive and blossoming.

Yet, they were parting ways...why did it make Denki's eyes sting? Why did it make tears flow down his face and make his heart ache?

Returning Mineta's tiny embrace, Denki kept smiling, his friend was leaving, but he would keep smiling.

"It's...no problem...it's no problem at all, Mineta!" Denki laughed.

"Come on...call me Minoru. I think you of all people have that right." Minoru finally smiled like he used too.

Breaking from the embrace, Denki met eyes with Minoru.

"...Thanks...Minoru. Don't go causin too much trouble for the new class, alright?" Denki said with a wide grin.

"Pfff! You punk!~ You think I'd cause trouble after all this?~ You wound me." Minoru spoke in a dramatic goofy tone.

"Everyone's full of surprises, just say 'no' already!" Denki replied with a chuckle.

"Hahaha! Siiigh...but yeah. Sorry everyone. This is the end. For what it's worth...I...had fun. Despite our runts." Minoru smiled sadly and turned to face the females. Toru wasn't here but to him it was now or never.

"Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Jirou, Asui." Minoru then bowed his head. "I'm sorry for the grief I put you all through. Whether or not you choose to forgive me is fine. I just rather say sorry and leave with no regrets." Minoru spoke honestly.

The girls were indifferent about this. They weren't sure how to feel. Yes they were happy he finally changed and apologized but now it's salted over by him leaving them behind…

They wanted to get to know him now. The real him. To forge a true bond instead of...whatever they had before. But now he was leaving and so that chance leaves along with him. Did their story have to end like this?

"Mineta-kun. Is there really nothing we can say to change your mind? I really don't want our journey to end like this. Not after all we've been through. It just feels….wrong." Ochako rubbed her arm nervously, finally speaking up.

"I felt the same way Uraraka. Really I did. After all we went through, it did feel wrong just leaving but...I'm not doing it because I'm running away. No. I'm doing it so I can free myself and become the best I can be and I'm never gonna get there if I stay here. Tied down by my own heart…" Minoru clenched his fist.

"I think that's a load of bullshit." Bakuguo's voice rang from behind the shorter boy. Minoru and the other classmates looked over to see the explosive blonde there looking rather angered. As per usual but this time was a bit different.

"You're just backing out because you can't handle your own damn guilt. You're not leaving to become your best. You're leaving to ease your fucking concious for all the creepy shit you did here. You're just doing this for yourself." The blonde spat. Minoru's expression turned very stoic and cold at his words.

"Hey Bakuguo back off okay? It's his choice." Kaminari actually snapped at Bakuguo for bagging on his best friend.

"Look Sparky I don't buy it. Hey midget. Listen up. You wanna leave, go right ahead but know this. You wanna be a hero? Tch, never. Heroes don't run away from their problems. They stand and face them and conquer em. Not bail cause shit gets too intense. You run now and you'll never stop running." Bakugou glared down and stared down at Minoru. The shorter boy's expression didn't change however. He kept his cold glare as he took a deep breath.

"Shut up." Minoru said with no fear and looked the blonde right in his eyes. "Don't pretend like you know me. You don't. You've only seen the outside me. Not the me within. You can see it as running if you want I don't care. You think I'm running? Please. Through this whole nightmare of losing my arm I've come face to face with inner demons I've always ignored and lived through them." Minoru stepped up to Bakuguo and looked up deep into the blonde's red harsh eyes.

"And yes I do have a heavy conscience but it's not guilt. It's my own bitterness...my sorrow...and my own self loathing." The boy clenched his fist tighter. "I'm sick of wishing I was someone else and feeling like a hollow husk and must of all…" Minoru turned away from Bakugou.

"I'm tired of being my own worst enemy...the one who always knows how to bring you down whenever you manage to stand." Minoru gritted his teeth in frustration.

"See it as weakness if you want but that's not the case. I'm trying to make myself better and how I do it is my choice. So label me however you want cause very much like you, Bakuguo. I have my own personal problems to sort out." Minoru finally turned around to look at Bakuguo again.

"...Hmph. Well. Good luck and good fight back then. You actually beat me. Hardly anyone can say that. So you better get stronger cause I'll expect a rematch. Punk." Bakuguo smirked briefly and walked off.

Minoru and the others weren't quite sure what to make of that little exchange but, they're all guessing Minoru gained Bakuguo's respect. "Hmph." The shorter boy placed his hand into his pocket.

"So that's it. You're really leaving us." Izuku spoke with a sad smile. "I know it seemed like I resented you all but I don't. Really. I'm doing this so I can heal not to get away from you." Minoru reassured the green haired boy.

"If you had just said sorry I would have forgiven you." Kyoka's voice fell low as she looked down at her hands that were clenched together.

"Well I did now." Minoru smiled sadly. "Yeah you did but what good is it now?" Kyoka turned her head away and scuffed.

"Probably not a lot but again, I'd rather go with no things left unsaid. Sorry guys but...this is just where our story together ends. Sigh...I've been rambling for too long. I should hurry and get my things and go. Don't worry, I don't need help or anything. Enenra should be all the help I need. Let the others know too for me. No need for a big send off or anything." Minoru backed away from them all.

"1-A. Thank you. It was fun while it lasted despite our ruts. See you all later. Peace." Minoru turned and flashed a peace sign as he walked off to his room to pack up his things to head out to the 1-B dorm.

The group stood in silence for a couple of seconds. Until someone spoke up. "I'm not okay with this at all…" Izuku admitted.

"I agree with you Midoriya. I'm not either and it's frustrating how little to no say we have in this." Tenya crossed his arms in defeat.

"I feel like we just lost a part of the family." Mina spoke in a rather blue manner.

"When you really stop to consider all he's said up until now...can you really say he ever was a part of the family? In my eyes...seeing through his eyes. He never felt welcomed here. Only tolerated and it's not a good feeling." Ochako said, placing her hands on her lap with the heavy tension leaking over to her as well.

"I mean it's his own damn fault for being a creep but damnit. We didn't want THIS." Kyoka banged her fist on the table frustrated.

"I truly wanted us to get along together as classmates and teammates but...I guess it's just a dream now." Momo closed her eye as accepted the reality placed upon them,

"I'm not sure how to feel about this. I'm really torn. Ribbit." Tsu placed her finger on her chin. She was normally calm and stoic during most situations but now she looked visibly troubled.

"Well hey look on the bright side...it's not like we're never gonna see him again." Denki tried his best to smile even though he was saddened by his friend's departure.

"Yeah he's right. At least we can still go see him and try to patch things up the right way." Izuku smiled looking at the brighter side of things.

"Midoriya is right. Things can still be better." Tenya smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, the best we can do is support him and make the best of what we have left." Momo agreed, trying to lighten the mood along with Izuku and Tenya.

"If it's what he wants we can't hold it against him. Ribbit." Tsu agreed as well.

"I agree too, it just sucks is all. I mean just like that? Not even a proper send off…" Mina sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"You're telling me." Denki hung his head back looking up at the ceiling wondering who he'd hang out with when Kyoka was busy. He already missed Minoru.

The feeling was mutual for Minoru as he packed his things while being assisted by Enenra. "Sigh...Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." Minoru placed the last of his belongings in a box and sealed it with tape. The anger fit he had the day he returned from the hospital made this a lot easier since he had destroyed most of his possessions in his blind rage.

"Okay that about does it. Ready Enenra?" Minoru asked the purple haze around him. In response it coiled and wrapped around what little luggage he had and lifted it into the air. "Take that yes a yes." the boy smirked and he made his way to the door.

"Let's set out to the new stage." Minoru smiled faintly to himself as he made his way out his former room.

_**To Be Continued.**_


End file.
